Where the Heart Is
by SpyralHax
Summary: AU technically. Based on the canonical comic 'Going Home', how might things have gone if Zuko had not gone home to the Fire Nation before Book 3? Mentions of Maiko, political intrigue, and lots of Jinko. Jin x Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Into the Night**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Zuko x Jin (Jinko)**

**Woot, here is the first chapter of my first Jinko. Fair warning ahead of time, Jin is not introduced until probably about chapter 3, then she becomes a major influence. This chapter is mostly just to tart setting a scene, get to know the setting and things of that nature. Also I come dangerously close to creating some OC's here, but I'm not sure if they will be developed more in future installments. Nothing really major happens here, as I said it is mostly just expostion. Setting Zuko's mood and mindset and stuff like that. It hopefully picks up next time. Thoughts always welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Elbows resting on the top of the outer railing, Zuko leaned over the edge of the large balcony, taking in the sight of the city below. Small lights flickered in the night air, trying to illuminate the large city. As he gazed at the vast expanse of city, he noticed the distinct differences between the Upper and Lower Rings.

Turning his head, he glanced at the empty space that surrounded the palace, taking in the sights of the royal gardens and various smaller structures. The reds and golds adorning the outside of the palace belied its use as the home of the Earth King. Even in the pale moonlight, he could see the subtle glints of gold on the outer columns and the eaves.

It all served to remind him of the Fire Nation, the nation of his birth, the place he should be calling home. But as he turned his head, he stared indifferently at the dark greens and light browns that filled the interior of the structure. The scarred teen smiled dryly as he thought about the contrast in colors, thinking of how similar it was to himself.

On the outside was the façade of the banished prince, given a mark that would forever remind him of his position in his father's eyes. On the inside was the young boy craving, starving for his father's attention, his love. He wondered, not for the first time, if the two parts could ever be reconciled, brought back into one single entity.

Feeling a sense of loss as he gazed at the fine green silks adorning the bed he would be sleeping in, the young Prince felt a surge of anger, a feeling of bitterness and grief that had been his closest companion since his banishment. Golden eyes closed against the cool of the night air, his face contorting into a look of anger as he recalled his actions in the catacombs.

"I'm sorry, uncle…" he muttered to the empty air around him, his voice a familiar choke of emotions, from anger to sadness. The look of utter disappointment on the older man's face had said more than any words could have, but he had been too stupid to see it. Too busy listening to the sweet poison being poured into his ear by his wicked sister.

The smell of scorched earth and burned flesh and cloth still hung sickly in his nostrils, another reminder of what he had done. The Avatar was gone, and he had played an instrumental part in the boy's downfall.

More grief filled his chest, until finally he could stand it no longer. Sucking in a deep breath, he yelled as loudly as his lungs would allow, a long burst of crimson flame dancing into the darkened night sky. The moonlight itself seemed to recede from the flame produced by his turmoil, his rage. How could he have been so stupid?

Even his personal mantra had failed him on that day, the words he told himself whenever he had dealt with the girl who was more nemesis than sister, more adversary than sibling. His uncle had always been there for him, supported him, guided him, even when the decisions he made were clearly wrong. But he had forsaken the certain kindness of his uncle for the cold calculations of his sister, and the ephemeral love from father she presented to him.

As the last flickers of flame danced from his lips, tears streaked down his angled features, dripping carelessly from his sharp chin. Again his honey colored eyes dropped closed, his body trying to shut out the tears that flowed freely from them. The strength that he prided left his body, knees finding a resting place on the tiled floor beneath him.

Hands gripping the carved marble of the railing, Zuko let his head rest on the cool surface, the tears falling in pained drops beneath him. He remained like that for a seeming eternity, his thoughts a torrent of guilt and rage. Sadness and pain. All the negative feelings of the proverbial rainbow.

Finally he felt himself calm down, taking a deep breath as he rubbed the tears away with the sleeve of his soft brown kimono. It was all wrong. His body tensed a bit as he felt a distinct presence to either side of him. Looking carefully to the sides, he felt the presence of what he assumed to be Azula's loyal Dai Li agents, obviously ordered to be sure he was not up to anything.

As though he could. Azula, he thought with more than a little bit of scorn, was always the smarter of the pair. She was the one with the plans, the one with the cool, even demeanor to turn any situation that had run against her. She was the one with all the talent, all the adoration from their father. He chuckled dryly, no hint of joy in his voice, as he realized that she was truly everything he would never be.

Turning back towards the large bedroom, the young man let the lime green curtain fall behind him as he entered, his bare feet padding softly on the cool stone. Looking around the room he let his eyes fall on all the fancy carvings, all the intricate patterns and impossibly fine materials, all fit for royalty. He wondered why he was not happy with what he had gained.

Sure, he had spent so long aching to return home, complaining about having to live as a commoner, lecturing to his uncle about how he was a prince, and people should be bowing and giving him whatever he wanted. Golden eyes rested on a pair of lovely girls bowing near the large door, brown hair flowing behind the back of one while streaks of jet black were tied up in a bow for the other.

The clothing was they wore marked them as servants, similar in some way to how his scar marked him. The thought made his face hurt, the burn aching as it happened to do on some occasions, usually in matters regarding his family.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Lord Zuko?" one girl chanced to ask, her mint green eyes glinting slightly off of the charcoal toned marble of the floor beneath her. Zuko winced a bit at the title, having grown so used to several other names. 'Prince Zuko', uttered by his uncle with caring and attempts at guidance. 'Zuko' spoken with bitterness and rage by the young Avatar and his two friends from the Water Tribe.

'Lee'. That name brought with it the most difficulties, the harshest memories of the kind of person he was. Spoken with care by a trusting healer when he had first gone on the run from his own family. Spoken again with uncertainty and clear sincerity by another girl as he had attempted to fit into a city of refugees.

But of all his aliases, this one felt the most foreign. He had no idea who this 'Lord Zuko' was, but he knew it was not him. Closing the distance between the pair of girls, he placed a hand on their shoulders, bringing them to eye level.

"Please, don't call me Lord Zuko," he said, the girls turning their gazes once more to the ground beneath them. Zuko groaned a bit at the formal nature ingrained so deeply in all the servants around the palace.

"No, that will not do, Lord Zuko. Lady Azula has insisted that we treat her brother with all the honor due the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation," the darker haired girl said, her voice a hurried jumble of emotions. Chief among them was an emotion Zuko had far too much experience with. Fear.

"Yes. She has ordered us to see to anything you might require," the brunette said, similar tones in her own voice. Zuko felt his teeth begin to gnash together within his mouth, wondering what she had done to instill such obedience in these girls. He also wondered just how many other such people might be living in the palace.

"Look. I don't care what Azula told you, but you don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me Zuko, alright?" he said, almost pleading with them to treat him normally. The two girls looked at one another, and for a moment Zuko thought he was going to get through to them.

"I am sorry, Lord Zuko, we cannot go against Lady Azula's wishes," the brunette said, bowing in respect to the man who was now her lord. The other girl did likewise, the pair lowering their heads to the young man. Zuko was at a loss. True, this is the kind of thing he had been longing for during the long years of his banishment. To have servants waiting on one hand and foot was what any noble should want.

So why didn't he?

"Alright, come with me a minute," he said, an idea forming in his head. The girls, as he had expected, followed a short distance behind him, their simple robes shuffling as they walked to keep up with him. His lips held together in concentration, he hoped he was walking in the right direction.

Greens and other earthy tones filled the entirety of the large palace, the corridors lined with dark green columns, emerald green carpets lining the marble floors. It was all so opulent, so fancy, and completely different than what one might expect when looking at the palace from the outside.

His eyes brightened as a sigh of relief escaped his lips, glad that he had seemingly found the correct door. All the doors looked the same, and so he had no idea for certain, but as he glanced back at the girls, their looks told him that he had reached his destination.

"Are you going in there?" the black haired girl asked, unmistakable fear in her voice as she squeaked out her question. The pair of girls shivered noticeably, afraid of possibly slighting the Princess in any way.

"Well, you're my servants for now, right? So, you better follow me, or I'll have to report you," he said, internally wincing at the bossy tone he was forced to adopt in front of the young girls. He felt bad for bossing them around, but knew they would probably not follow him otherwise.

Swinging open the large green door, he watched the soft lamplight of the palace glint off of the golden frame, before illuminating the room within. Scanning the room carefully, his eyes focused on the lamp hanging from the center of the room. With a simple snap of his fingers, Zuko lit the lamp, filling the room with light.

"What are we doing here, Lord Zuko," the brunette asked, hesitantly following as the Prince entered the large room. He stopped in front of a large closet, casting a look back at the pair of girls. Throwing open the intricately carved closet door, he grimaced noticeably at the sheer number of outfits Azula had "procured" in such a short amount of time.

Olive greens, tones reaching from the darkest shades of green to the brightest emerald glimmered in the closet, the girls gasping as they took in the sight. Zuko allowed himself a small smile, knowing that they were still girls, despite their "programming" by Azula.

"I don't know anything about girls' clothing, so you guys each pick a dress or two to wear," Zuko said, offering instructions to the girls as he made his way back to the entrance. Two sets of green eyes rested on him as he walked, a small squeak from the young brunette stopping him as his foot crossed the threshold.

"L-Lord Zuko, what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes darting from the fancy clothing to the oddly humble Lord. Zuko turned towards the young girls, a sad smile gracing his face as he did so.

"These are gifts. Don't worry about Azula. I will take care of her if she ever comes back here, so do not worry. But in exchange, you will refer to me as simply Zuko from now on, is that understood?" he asked in his royal tone, his smile picking up a bit as the girls' eyes shot open in surprise.

"B-but we have not done anything to deserve such kindness," the darker haired girl said, her hands clutched together against her oddly ample chest. The brunette nodded her agreement as Zuko turned squarely towards the girls.

"It's not what you have done, it is what you are going to do. I'm going to be going out, and I don't need anyone to know. You two can cover for me, can't you?" he asked, a near chuckle escaping his lips as he noticed the looks of shock on their faces.

"If that is the case, then we should accompany you," the younger of the girls tried to say, Zuko raising his hand to offer silence.

"No, I need some time alone, and the only way I can do that is by getting out of here for a couple of days. I will also say that there is a small bag filled with gold coins sitting on the dresser in my room. I would be quite angry if it were not still there when I return," he offered, smiling as he nodded before leaving the room.

Making his way back through the large corridors, Zuko felt a good deal better with himself for what he had done. He wasn't sure of the girls would take his hint and make a break for it, but he had left the door open. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he entered his own room, the greens he had become accustomed to seeing offering him some peace of mind.

Looking around the room, he smirked as he noticed the pack he had been using for the large portion of his travels in the Earth Kingdom. Tossing off the distinctly royal garb he had been wearing, Zuko made his way to his own closet, kneeling as he pulled out a small box.

Slipping the compartment open, he pulled out the shadowy garb that he made use of during the occasional time he would call upon his alter-ego. It was not something he should enjoy, being the finely raised Prince he was. But something about sneaking around in shadows, outside the visions and rules of men was exhilarating, and it made him feel as though he could equal Azula on some level.

Pulling the black garment tightly over his body, he then stuffed his simple garments from his time serving tea into the pack, as well as a simple yet fancy kimono, made of fine olive and emerald green tones. Once he was satisfied with his slight preparations, the young man slid his nobles' robes over the ninja getup, being certain that the dark clothing was not visible to the naked eye.

Hoisting the pack over his shoulder, the young man set the bag of coins on his dresser, as he had told the girls about only a short time earlier. Settling on his preparations, the young man focused his energy for an instant, snuffing out the candle hanging from his own ceiling. Carefully making his way through the corridors, he smiled and nodded, returning the formal greetings offered him by the myriad servants.

Though he could not see them, Zuko knew the Dai Li were creeping around the palace, their presences obvious but hidden to all but the most trained minds. He would have to remember to thank his uncle one day for his advice to train in other forms apart from fire bending. At first, he had laughed at the idea, but the skills he had developed with the dao swords as well as stealth had served him well.

As he reached the large doors of the palace gate, he figured this would be the most difficult obstacle to overcome. Sucking in a deep, calming breath, he made his way right up to the gate, watching as two burly men came up to him.

"Halt. Who goes there?" one man asked, the moon's light illuminating the heavy scar marking the man's right cheek. Zuko felt a throb of pain in his own cheek, the scar suddenly weighing him down heavily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Prince Zuko, I didn't notice you," the other man said, saluting the young man profusely as he backed away a few steps.

"It's quite alright. But I would like to leave the palace for a bit, to see the sights of the city. You can arrange it, can't you?"

"I-I am sorry, Lord Zuko, but we are under strict orders from Lady Azula to not allow anyone in or out of the palace without her say so," the scarred man said, stumbling on his words a bit as he feared Zuko would simply blow his top. The Prince of the Fire Nation had a well known reputation as a hot head, one who lost his calm at even the smallest perceived slight against him.

"I understand. But how about you let me worry about Azula? Besides, you didn't see anyone tonight, did you?" Zuko asked, his meaning clear as he reached into his pocket, producing a small handful of coins. The two gatekeepers looked to one another before snatching up the coins.

"Who came to the gate? I didn't see anyone," the unscarred man said, offering Zuko a warm, appreciative smile as he set about opening the gate. Zuko watched as the heavy gate groaned open a tiny bit, just enough for him to slip through. The young man offered the pair of keepers a subtle nod of the head, before indicating that he would need re-entrance in a couple of days.

His situation settled a bit more, he set about losing the Dai Li agents, which he knew would be a much more difficult task.

* * *

**Next time, Zuko escapes from the Dai Li agents tracking him, and reminisces about how he ended up in his current situation. As I said in one of my other stories, this one is a sort of 'What if...' kind of thing, based on the canonical comic 'Going Home'. Basically just how things would have gone if he had held to his thought and not returned to the Fire Nation with Azula. There will be mentions of Maiko here, but it will be Jinko all the way (my favorite pairing currently), so hopefully you will all stick along for the ride. **

**Also, for the fans out there, if I were to use the two girls (and maybe the two gatekeepers) as OC's, what kind of names might you suggest? Naming is the one thing I hate more than anything else, even action scenes. They will not be major characters, if I use them, but with a story like this, there would definitely be some non-canonical characters in it :P Until next time people.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reminiscence In Slumber**

**Rating: K**

**Woo, here is chapter 2. This one seems like kind of a mess, but that's probably because it's twice as long as the previous chapter. This one gives a flashback to how Zuko ended up in his current situation, after trying to get away from the Dai Li agents shadowing him. Thoughts, as always, are welcome, whether it be good or bad or what I need to fix. That said, enjoy.

* * *

**

As the gate banged shut behind him, Zuko hoisted the pack on his right shoulder, letting the light weight hang down against his back. Giving a quick look around, he took in the scenery, the seemingly sparkling look of well maintained roads and houses, well kept lawns and shrubbery. He wondered to himself how one area of a city, populated by such a relatively low number of people, could look so much different than another.

Rolling his eyes slightly to the side, he noticed the distinct presence of the Dai Li agents, ostensibly sent as his 'protectors', but he knew Azula too well for that. If there were any way she could keep tabs on everyone she deemed a threat, she would. A dry smile crossed his lips as he thought that this was probably the first time she had seem him as such.

Usually she would simply use him as a tool to amuse herself, someone she could torture with simple words as opposed to actions. He recalled the bitter childhood he had endured, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration as he recalled all the times he had risen to her bait with little to no prompting.

Opening his eyes, he set off down the well paved road before him, taking his time as he moved steadily towards the poorer parts of the city. No sense in alerting his 'shadows' too early, and risk simply being sent back to the palace lighter by a few gold coins.

Walking slowly down the path, he felt the bag bump lightly against his back, a sense of relief that he had not packed anything metallic to make too much noise. He felt more vulnerable without his trusty dao swords, but if worse came to worse he could use his fire bending. A silent curse sounded in his mind at that thought, having reminded himself of his part in the conquering of the large city.

The sparkling appearance of the Upper Ring seemed to shimmer that much more in the moonlight. Zuko let his eyes slowly glance up towards the sky, the inky darkness of the night sky seeming startlingly different against the bright glow of the moon above. The young man felt a smile tug at his lips as he let the reflected sunlight rain down on him, illuminating the area around him.

It was almost like a cosmic spotlight, offering him guidance on his errand as he continued down the paved pathway of the wealthy neighborhood. His eyes flashed open as he came up with an idea to escape his pursuers, his lips pulling into a smile as he turned on down the road, towards the shop that his uncle had been offered for his quality tea.

After another few minutes of walking, he came across the small square set aside for the cozy teashop. Coming to a stop at the bottom of the small double staircase, Zuko let his gaze fall on the now abandoned shop. He wondered idly if Quon had left the shop open, or if he had gotten word of the true identity of his two workers.

Figuring there would be another time to think about the matter, the scarred teen set forward again, letting his footsteps resound in his ear as the fine material of his shoes still left a small echo against the finely carved stone. The moon shimmered in the small pond at the front of the teahouse. He smiled as he let the memories wash over him.

How excited his uncle had been to open up his own teashop, how thrilled he was to be acknowledged for his talent with tea making as opposed to his prowess on the battlefield. Zuko still found it strange that someone with the reputation afforded his uncle would be so set against combat, finding so much joy in a simple matter like serving tea.

But right then, he wished he had some of his uncle's tea to sip on while the jolly old man gave him some sort of lecture, or tried to instill in the stubborn teen some lesson of wisdom gleaned from years of experience. His heart dropped a bit as he recalled all the occasions he had simply brushed the old man aside, ignoring all but the most convenient truths offered by his closest relative.

Not paying attention, he nearly fell into the tile lined pond, saving himself at the last minute as he planted his hands on the edge. Getting a good handhold, he vaulted himself forward, feet landing on the small stone in the center of the tranquil water feature before leaping to the other side. Once he was set back on the well carved ground, he set his hand on his chest, taking in a few small, calming breaths. He really needed to start paying attention to his surrounding better.

Casting a careful glance behind him, he made sure that his shadows were still present, a small part of him was frustrated, having hoped that the earth bender might have either lost his trail or given up the pursuit. No such luck, as he should have expected.

Crossing the rest of the small courtyard, he let his eyes continue to wash over the scene, from the small storehouse to the side of the pond back to the looming structure in front of him. He came to a stop at the front of the small shop, taking in the drastically different look of the building compared to the royal palace.

While the palace offered an outer view of gold and red, this building seemed more Earth Kingdom than that, the reds replaced with deep greens. Zuko let himself chuckle a bit as he let the irony sink in. That a famed Fire Nation general would choose such earthy tones for his shop, while the very leader of the Earth Kingdom seemed to favor red left an odd taste in his mouth. Not an unpleasant one, but a strange one nonetheless.

Fixing the pack once more against his back, he stepped up the last flight of stairs separating him from the entrance to the Jasmine Dragon. Taking hold of the door's handle, he felt a sense of relief wash over him as the door simply slid open. Apparently Quon had not heard the news about Iroh's identity, or maybe was not in the know period. Maybe the shop's financier had no idea that Iroh would not be returning for some time. Zuko took a mental note of the facts, sure they could be used at a later time.

Once he was inside, Zuko closed the door behind him, offering him some privacy from the shadows outside. He smirked a bit as the gold lined doors clicked shut, leaving him alone in the lavishly decorated room. White marble reflected the soft rays of moonlight, casting small shadows against the various artistic pieces adorning the walls.

The young man again fell into reminiscence, remembering how he had decried the situation when he and his uncle had first set up the shop, how he had complained that serving tea was somehow beneath his station. How ironic that now, after he had gotten back all that he had wanted, what he wanted had seemingly changed.

Nowhere in his thoughts stood images of the Fire Nation, the land of his birth, made foreign by the cruel attitude of his father. Nowhere in his mind stood the tyrant, his sharp, cold features swirling as it was replaced with the round, warm look of his uncle. The man who had always guided the banished Prince, asking nothing in return but for Zuko to do the right thing.

Not that he had any idea what the right thing was most of the time. Words like honor, strength, and grace were supposed to define Fire Nation royalty. He had used them as the backbone of his established identity. So intent was he on trying to live up to his father's definitions of the words, that he never thought of his own definitions.

What was honor? Tracking a small child across the globe, intent on dragging him "home" in shackles? Spreading the fear of the Fire Nation to each new port, all the while tracked by the very people of that nation? Dancing to his father's whims, acting as a pawn to be used by his conniving sister? Pulling the pack from his shoulder, Zuko slumped into the nearest chair, the relief of getting off his feet washing over him fully.

Leaning back, he let his golden gaze fall on the ceiling, the tile matching the tone of the marble below, minus the distinct shine of the fine stone. The small rays of light seemed to sparkle, even against the rougher surface above his head. He had done the right thing in the catacombs, hadn't he?

But if he had, then why was he feeling this way? Why did it all feel wrong, why did he feel so unlike himself? A low growl of frustration hung in the back of his throat as he forced his gaze away from the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he regained his calm demeanor. Letting his eyes fall on the brown pack at his feet, he figured he might as well go about losing the Dai Li agents.

Pushing himself to his feet, the young man pulled off the finely woven garb of the Earth Kingdom royalty, letting it rest on the seat he had been occupying. Rolling his shoulders a bit, he then set about stretching his arms, figuring he would be making a dash for it very quickly. Once he was satisfied he had stretched enough, he pulled the thin black cloth up around his face, masking his lips and just covering the scar marking the left side of his face.

Hoisting the pack on his back, he set the strap diagonally across his body, holding the bag tight against his back. Satisfied that he could move swiftly with the small load, he quickly darted across the room, to the backside of the small shop. He knew there was another door to the outside, a caution taken by his uncle given their secret identities. The man's foresight was something Zuko would have to learn someday.

Sidling up to the door's frame, he slowly pushed the door open. Peering out, he looked carefully, watching for any sign of his "guardians". After a tense few minutes, he was satisfied that he had gotten their attention focused on the front of the shop. Apparently Azula's talents for planning and knowledge did not extend to her lackeys.

Taking a deep breath, the young man rushed out of the cozy teashop, keeping his breathing as steady as he was able. The soft rustle of cloth mingled with the rushing of wind as he ran, keeping his eyes open for any obstacles that might slow him down. Based on his past run-ins with the Dai Li, they were not a force to be deathly afraid of, but he still did not want to draw any attention to himself if he did not need to.

Weaving between bushes and beneath tree branches, the young man rushed towards the dividing line between the Upper and Lower Rings, relieved that he had seemed to lose the pursuit of his tails. He wondered for a brief moment what Azula would do to the poor guys when she inevitably found out about the mishap.

But he did not want to think about that. He had to remain focused on the task at hand. He felt so in his element, having grown so accustomed to eluding potential captors of both nationalities. His eyes narrowed as he reached the wall separating the two areas after a few minutes of running, its size not quite as imposing as the main, outer wall, but still impressive nonetheless.

'_I'm sure as hell not going to stop just because of that,'_ he thought to himself dryly, a challenging smirk crossing his face as he approached the wall. Bending at the knees, he hurled himself upward as strongly as he could, latching onto a small outcrop of stone a few feet above the ground. Drawing on all his strength and endurance, he swung from one small handhold to the next, quickly scaling the large wall.

Just as his arms were about to reach their limit, Zuko came to the top of the wall, resting on his haunches as he gathered his breath. Looking out over the wall, he could see the small lights milling about below him, the shadier elements of the city coming out to ply their trades on whoever was brave or foolish enough to chance it.

Realizing his goal was so close, he hurled himself off of the edge of the wall, the wind whipping at his eyes as he fell. The rush was unbelievable, and he felt the blood continue to surge throughout his body. Looking from side to side, he looked for a good spot to land, eyes flashing with delight as he noticed a small cart filled with what looked like hay. Apparently the nobles needed feed for their animals just like the poorer masses.

Pulling his legs back, he turned onto his back, landing with an audible thud as he sunk into the thick mat of grass. His head spun a bit, as it had not offered quite the landing he had expected, but was thankful at least that he was alive. Shaking the stars from his vision, he looked up the wall, smiling as he noticed no one's presence.

Not wanting to run the risk of being caught, he leapt from the hay cart, darting off into the murky darkness ahead. Looking from side to side, he realized that he had simply made it into the Middle Ring, an area that he had passed right over when he and his uncle had been offered their teashop in the Upper Ring.

As he ran through the second area of the city, he could see the distinct differences between it and the other two. The buildings more distinctly pleasant than the Lower Ring, but not as opulent and decadent as those of the Upper Ring. The buildings gave off a civil feel, without the air of superiority offered by the palatial dwellings of the rich. It was, he deemed to himself, an area he could easily see himself calling home.

Running down the slightly narrower avenue, he took note of what looked to be a government office, well worn compared with some of the newer structures, but with a feel of importance all the same. In the distance a larger building loomed, and as he looked closer at it, he realized it was likely Ba Sing Se University.

School had never interested him much, and so had not put much thought into ever attending a university. But even at a distance, the complex was impressive, dwarfing the other Middle Ring buildings around it. He wondered if someone as egotistical and controlling as Long Feng had tainted the materials of the great monument to education, or what Azula would do to such a place.

'_If knowledge is power…'_ he thought carefully, figuring it couldn't hurt to try and expand his horizons when the opportunity presented itself. Turning his gaze ahead of him, he noticed a smaller wall blocking off the Middle Ring from the Lower, barely half the size of that marking the entrance to the Upper Ring.

Leaping towards a nearby building, he bounced from one wall to the next, before somersaulting over the wall. Tucking his legs beneath him, he landed gracefully on a small patch of worn down grass at the other edge of the wall. He had made it to his destination, and he sighed in relief as he slumped back against the wall.

It had been several minutes of nearly non-stop movement, and the exhaustion of the activity, paired with the layoff since he had slept began to catch up with him. He felt the sweat seep through the thin black material he wore, causing the cloth to cling uncomfortably to his strong frame.

Not wanting to be wearing a sweaty costume, he glanced around, looking for any sign of the general public. Comfortable that he was alone, he quickly peeled the black material off, sighing deeply as the cool night air washed over his dampened skin. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out the comfortable olive colors he had worn when working as a tea server in the Lower Ring, pulling the simple garb over his body.

He would have liked to have washed off, but figured this was better than just walking around with sweaty clothes on. Feeling guilty about possibly ruining the other outfit in his bag, he left the sweaty clothes on the ground against the wall, hoisting the pack across his shoulder as he set off further into the city.

Once again, he felt even more exposed without his dao swords, the seedier elements of the city seemingly milling around him as he walked. He knew this was the sort of area that could be dangerous for the untrained, but he also knew something else. The scar that served to mark him would likely deter anyone but the most dangerous of criminals. Setting his face in a serious tone, he made his way through the small crowds, his eyes darting from one person to the next in suspicion as he walked.

He had no idea where he was walking to, and, he realized for the first time that night, that he had no destination. There would be nowhere for him to rest and stay the night. He had not made any friends in town, and had not found it necessary to get to know the layout of the land. There were a limited number of places in the city he could go, and so set out towards the location of the small apartment that he and his uncle occupied.

The city looked oddly alive for such a late hour of night, the bustling offering him an odd peace of mind. He liked knowing that he could blend in to such a crowd, able to hide from Azula's minions, if only for a short time. As incompetent as they seemed, he knew they could find him if given enough time. But he certainly wouldn't make it easy for them.

After checking out the small apartment, he headed off towards the only other place he remembered. The "Firelight Fountain" he recalled. A sad smile crossed his face as he let the memory of that awkward "date" fill his head. The awkward silence during the small meal, the easy way she seemed to smile, and the way she had showed him her most treasured place in the city.

It had been seemingly an entire lifetime since anyone had showed him such blind kindness, and he had not reacted well to it. The best thing he could have done for her, he thought, was to stay away. He didn't want to drag her into his family's problems, to put a completely innocent person in the crossfire of his messed up life.

Before he realized it, he was at the fountain, his eyes catching the light of the fountain's lanterns. It had a much different look to it without the company of the oddly pleasant brunette, but it was still pleasant to behold. The soft orange glow of the individual candles caught on the deep blue surface of the water, small, bright circles glowing within a large, darker one.

Feeling the exhaustion picking up steam from his "escape", the young man's eyes began to hood closed. Against his better judgement, Zuko took a seat on the edge of the fountain, the gesture causing his eyes to fall closed completely. Not wanting to risk falling into the fountain, he set himself on his back, his face aimed towards the starry sky overhead. Letting his eyes flutter open for a moment, he thought about how he had gotten into this situation, back to when his uncle had disappeared from view, maybe for the last time.

***************

'_So… are you coming back with us? With me?' Mai asked. The two had just enjoyed a nice night together, an event with more than a little bit of Azula's handiwork all over it. If it had just been Mai and himself out on a date, it would have been fine. But with Azula spying on them for the majority of it, Zuko got the distinct feeling that it was just a ruse to get him to acquiesce to her desire. _

'_I'd like to, Mai. I'm just not sure I…' he had said, the conflicting emotions bubbling up inside of him as they stood at the dock. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Iroh was led, in chains, onto the Fire Nation ship. He had not wanted to watch the scene unfold, turning his gaze directly to the dark haired young woman in front of him._

_He wanted nothing more in that moment than to lose himself in that cool golden gaze, that was so similar yet so different from that of his sister. But even in the reflection of her lovely eyes, he could see the look of danger. He knew that Mai was ultimately nothing more than another of Azula's many pawns, try as they might._

_As long as Azula was around, they would be made to dance to whatever twisted rhythm she decided. He cursed himself silently for falling to her lures so easily, from their childhood to the present. He always fell for Azula's tricks. A cold chill ran up his spine as the girl opened her ruby lips, her voice the cruelest weapon she possessed._

'_Poor, poor uncle,' she began, a taunting, devious tone to her voice that he recognized from all the times she had teased him and even her two friends with it. 'I wonder if he will even survive the trip home. Well, we must be going. I suggest you bid goodbye to your girlfriend, brother." The threat rolled from her lips so easily, as though practiced a thousand times, in a thousand other circumstances._

_In his mind, he was screaming, his rational mind telling him that it was just another one of Azula's tricks. She was obviously up to something, the little confident smirk on her lips clear proof of it. Surely even Azula would not be so cold blooded as to kill her own uncle?_

'No, she would probably just get Mai or Ty Lee to do it,'_ his more experienced side said to him, his body shuddering at the thought. He had little doubt that Mai had feelings for him, and that Ty Lee, for all her quirks, was a good person in all but her actions. But no matter what either of them said, neither would ever go against the word of Princess Azula. _

_And who could blame them? He, her older brother, the Crown Prince, was afraid of her, never willing to risk her fury or rage for the longest time. Here she seemed to offer the very thing he had craved for so long, the acceptance of their father. He would be treated as a war hero, welcomed with open arms by his father._

'He blames uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure,'_ Azula's own words from seemingly forever ago rang in his head, and he knew that in that instant, on her personal ship, those words were the truth. Azula had no reason to lie at the time, unlike the situation she had found herself in at Ba Sing Se. But he had not wanted to believe it. Still didn't want to believe it. But in his heart of hearts, he KNEW it._

_Panic settled into his torn mind. If he went home to the Fire Nation, he could be with Mai, as far as Azula would allow it in any case. But he would also be subject to her games, her torture, and the cold indifference of their father. The father who had banished him, sent him on the wild goose chase that he had turned into something more through his own force of will._

_He would not claim that he was doing anything noble, should anyone ask. He was simply afraid. Afraid of how he would crumble if the apple offered him by the serpent was poisoned. Afraid that he had somehow lost himself to get there, and that he would never be able to get it back. Pushing his mind, he tried to think of what to say. Tried to figure out what Azula truly wanted from him, other than his unending misery._

_Then it hit him. A person like Azula only had one goal, one ultimate prize she sought more than any other. Power. Power over people. Over states. Over the entire world, given the opportunity._

'_Don't worry, uncle is strong. And I'm sure you have made the most excellent accommodations,' he said, trying his best to channel the latent ability for manipulation that Azula seemed to excel at. The girl stopped, her red robes shuffling as she turned slowly towards her older brother._

'_What was that, Zuzu?'_

'_I mean, uncle is the renowned Dragon of the West. No way an _honorable_ young woman like yourself would allow such a noteworthy soldier to be mistreated,' Zuko continued, knowing that all the marks that had been drilled into him had probably been ingrained even further in her._

'_Well, that is true. But he is old, and the journey can be quite perilous,' she shot back, her brow raised as she figured she could best Zuko at whatever game he was playing. But even as she smirked, her mind began to wonder what would make him play his game now of all times._

'_So, you are saying that our father is such a person, who would simply die from a long boat ride? I am sure that the brother of the Fire Lord could handle a simple boat trip, unless your people are not as loyal as you think,' the look on her face showed that he had her on the ropes, and he would not let her get a counter._

'_And that goes for the deceitful Earth Kingdom people as well. How could you trust such an important prize as this to a crew of earth benders who had so readily betrayed their leader in favor of an enemy?'_

'_Because they know their place. They know who is truly fit to lead,' Azula sneered, her confident façade fading just a bit as she took a couple of steps towards her brother. He could see the insulted tone glow on her face as she closed the distance, and now he just had to give her one last push._

'_And you are that leader? I wonder what father would say if he were to hear such treasonous things,' Zuko said, no expression in his voice, no emotion on his face as he spoke. Only what he knew the girl did not want to hear. The dark haired royal backed up a pace, her face visibly paler at the notion._

'_I-I never said a-anything like that,' she tried to wiggle her way out of it, not sure if the usually spineless Zuko would truly put her in such a situation. He was soft, caring, and so easily manipulated into doing her bidding, or being her plaything._

_He was not supposed to be the one in control, not supposed to be the one making the veiled threats and leading the conversation. Thoughts of how Fire Lord Ozai might react to word of such obvious dissidence ran through both their minds, giving them each a moment of pause before Zuko continued._

'_That said, I have a proposition for you. Without the Crown Prince in the picture, that brings you one step closer to the throne, does it not?' he began, the princess blinking rapidly along with her two friends as he began his explanation._

'_Yes, certainly being an only child would make me the next in line for the throne, what of it?' Azula asked, her own suspicion clear on her voice. Zuko had to try hard to suppress a chuckle, so excited was he at having bested Azula with her own talent._

'_Well, you said yourself that father views me as a failure. So, when you return home, you can tell him that you gave me honor of overseeing the occupation of Ba Sing Se in your absense. You can still claim all the honors of the day, and tell him that you gave me the post to keep me in sight, so I couldn't screw anything up,' he continued, biting his tongue at having to describe himself as useless._

_But the look on Azula's face showed not only her surprise, but that she was considering the plan. He knew she would never forsake a chance to get him out of the picture, and that he would be able to rest easier if she were planning Ozai's downfall than his own misery. A sly, malicious grin crossed the girl's face, sending a chill up Zuko's spine._

'_Hmm, that is an interesting thought, Zuko. And what do you get out of such an arrangement? Surely you do not simply wish to remain here indefinitely?' she asked, assuming he had such grand designs as she clearly displayed._

'_That is up to you to decide for yourself. If you don't trust me, you can leave more loyal subordinates to check on me,' Zuko said, motioning his head towards Mai and Ty Lee. All three girls looked from him to each other, seemingly thinking over Zuko's plan. He knew, however, that Azula would never leave her two 'friends' in the care of her now suddenly scheming older brother._

_Mai clutched his hand tightly as Azula pondered for a moment, a fake gesture, as they all knew she would have made up her mind the instant Zuko's proposal had slipped past his lips._

'_No, I could not do that. It has been so long since my dear friend Mai has seen the homeland, it would be a shame to ask her to stay longer in the wretched Earth Kingdom,' Azula said, but Zuko could clearly hear the words underneath the words. _'No way am I letting you get together and plot against me,'_ Azula was always very paranoid._

'_It has been a long time, Azula. I suppose it is best if I get back to take care of my family's estates,' Mai said, her eyes twinkling with unspoken words as well. _'I'm sorry, Zuko. I can't go against Azula,'_ So caring, yet so easily indoctrinated into the politics of the Fire Nation._

'_But, you are welcome to be the administrator of Ba Sing Se in my absence, brother. That is very uncharacteristically helpful of you. I thought you wanted to be Fire Lord one day,' Azula said, a clear barb intended with her words. _

_It was true, in the past Zuko had thought greatly about being the Fire Lord. And spirits willing, he could someday. But at that moment, he did not want to return to the poisonous atmosphere that permeated every action, every word spoken in the Royal Court. Especially after the disappearance of his mother._

'_Well, I am your brother. I should do what is best for my little sister,' he said, bowing politely to the girl as he used the sweetest, most sincere sounding voice he could manage under the circumstances. He could tell she was not entirely trusting, but that her natural desire to gain power would trump that._

'_Very well. I will make the arrangements. And uncle will be very well taken care of,' she said, and he could see the schemes and plans already beginning in her mind. He felt a smirk tug at his lips as she headed off back towards the Palace to make the arrangements. Even the cunning, sneaky Azula could be quite predictable if you knew her angles._

_Azula disappeared into the flow of the crowd, leaving Ty Lee and Mai alone with Zuko, either by unspoken agreement, or Azula's sudden turn towards plotting her rise to the top._

'_Zuko, what are you doing?' Mai asked, locking eyes with the young royal. Her golden spheres glowed with unspoken concern and surprise._

'_Yeah, why would you want to stay here? Don't you like the Fire Nation palace?' Ty Lee asked, her feet swinging mindlessly to and fro as she sat to Zuko's other side. He sighed heavily as he thought about his reasons, wondering if he should spill it all._

'_I just can't go back. Not yet, anyway. I don't want to return, just to be Azula's plaything, or to be ignored by my father. If I could, I would free uncle right now, and apologize until the blood leaves my body, but I don't know what I would be apologizing for,' Zuko began, letting the words run freely from his mouth._

'_You don't really think Azula will just leave you alone, do you?' Mai asked, knowing Azula's twisted tendencies as well as anyone she was 'close' with._

'_Aww, Mai, you know Azula is just misunderstood. She's a really great person, and great people are always feared and misunderstood,' Ty Lee said, the words wholly unconvincing, but flowing out of a habit of appeasing the mentally unbalanced young Princess._

'_I know. She will not just leave me alone, and she'll probably have her stooges watch over me every second of the day, but as long as she's busy plotting against our father, I'll be the least of her concerns.'_

'_So she is planning against Ozai?' Mai asked, not entirely surprised by the revelation as she smoothed out her flowing red robe._

'_I don't know if she was, but she definitely is now. She just needed the idea to be planted,' Zuko said, chuckling a bit at the probably machinations of the young lady. The three stood as they saw Azula making her way back down to the pier, a select number of Dai Li agents trailing slightly behind her._

'_I'm going to miss you, Zuko,' Mai said, honest emotion glittering behind the even expression she always wore. Zuko leaned forward, giving the young woman a soft kiss on her sweet lips._

'_Don't worry, Mai. I know Azula will not leave a loose end for long, but I just need some more time to think about things. Who knows, maybe she'll have a miraculous change of heart?' he said, the words full of a sad kind of sarcasm. He truly did want to get along with Azula, to show her that there were other ways of living, but he wondered if it were possible._

'_Yeah, and maybe I'll become the leader of the Water fairies,' Mai joked, rolling her eyes as a little giggle escaped her lips._

'_Oh, Zuko, take care of yourself,' Ty Lee chirped, throwing her arms around the young man, who returned the gesture with a bit of awkwardness._

'_Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourselves,' he said as he pulled away from the bouncy brunette. _

'_Finished saying your goodbyes, Zuzu?' Azula hissed, the air about her full of her confidence and certainty. Zuko felt any joviality leave his body as Mai and Ty Lee took up position on either side of the young royal, their eyes with matching hints of regret at abandoning the Prince._

'_Yes. Have a safe journey, Azula,' he said, giving the girl the proper Fire Nation salute as she did likewise._

'_Oh, don't worry, brother. We will see one another again,' she said, and he knew that was a threat, just like everything that seemed to come from her lips. His face hardened as the girl turned towards the boat, her two companions giving him oddly forlorn looks. He tried to reassure them each, his eyes almost coming alight as he bowed gently to each girl._

_He watched as the gang plank raised, obscuring the trio of ladies from the Fire Nation from his view. As the boat set out to sea with a burst of smoke from the small chimney near the back, he waved mindlessly to the boat. _

_Everything he had ever wanted had been offered to him, and he had just refused it. All the work, all the running, all the frustration heaped itself on his shoulders anew, as though mocking him for his conflicted emotions. He meant what he had said, that he had wanted to free uncle and beg for forgiveness. But even with all his confusion, he did not know quite what he wanted absolution for. _

_Feeling frustrated, he figured it would be a good idea to return to the palace. His makeshift home, his prison. The place where he would no doubt be under the watch of his sister's minions, as often as was humanly possible. As he made his way through the gate, a soft hand grabbed his shoulder, a female voice calling out to him as they shook him._

_***************  
_

"Lee… is that you?" the voice sounded in his ears as his eyes slowly opened, the world around him looking foreign. After a moment, he realized that he had dozed off, and idly wondered how long he had been out.

The shaking he felt in his dream ceased, and he ran his fingers through the now thick mess of hair as he pulled into a sitting position. Suddenly his eyes shot open, his body naturally tensing at the sensation of possible danger. Golden eyes flashed as they took in the full scene around him. The pale glow of moonlight had been replaced with the warm shine of sunlight, the energy flowing freely through his body.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" his heart leapt into his throat as his eyes rested on a familiar, yet foreign sight. Soft brown locks hung lazily over either shoulder, the brown contrasting against the simple green garb of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko gulped on the lump in his throat, trying to calm himself. It was not everyday that the Prince of the Fire Nation was caught sleeping near a fountain.

"Jin?" was all he could utter, the girl's face glowing brightly as she smiled.

* * *

**Oh, that Azula. So predictable, just like any good would be dictator. Ozai is definitely going to have his hands full. Not sure how much I want to fudge continuity with this story, so don't know if events will veer that far off course. After all, they are both very conniving and manipulative. Anyway, Jin has made her appearance, so next time Zuko lets her know a little about his situation. Not that he is the Fire Prince, or anything like that, but explains why he was sleeping at the fountain. How will she react when she hears about it? Some cute Jinko stuff next time, so look forward to that fans of the pairing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: Helpless Dolt**

**Rating: K**

**AH, here is chapter 3. The first real Jinko moments of the story, so hopefully it turned out well. I had been going on a bit of a Zuko x Suki kick the last few days, but writing this reinvigorated by love of Jinko. It is just so sweet, like cotton candy. Anyway, in this chapter the two just spend a little time talking, and Zuko opens up to the girl a little about his situation. No grand revelations yet, but hopefully it's enjoyable. Felt a bit weird, but maybe that's because Jin is a oneshot character, so it's a bit harder to get her personality down. Anyway, I also tried a bit harder to keep Zuko in character, so thoughts about the chapter and the story overall are appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Before he could mutter a more coherent response, Zuko felt a pair of slender arms snaking around his lean body, pulling him into a hug that reminded him a little too much of the kind of thing that Ty Lee might do. The green clad Earth Kingdom girl left her arms in place for a moment, as though she were afraid he would vanish before her eyes once more.

"Um, Jin, boundaries…" he mumbled, clapping his right hand gently on the girl's back in an attempt to gain her attention. He felt her body tense for a moment before she pulled back, a mildly embarrassed look on her face as she looked down at the well tread ground beneath their feet.

"Oh, sorry Lee," she mumbled, her beautiful emerald eyes locked with the ground as she took a seat on the edge of the fountain next to the young man. "I was just so surprised and happy to see you," she continued, a small hint of sadness in her voice tearing into his heart as she spoke.

"Well, it's um, okay," he said lamely, cursing himself as he stuttered over his words, even for an instant. The girl's face lit up as she smiled, tucking her hands into the loose sleeves of her simple kimono. "So, what are you doing here so early? Normally they don't light torches until it's dark," Zuko said, motioning towards the unlit lanterns surrounding the fountain.

"I just like to come here a lot of the time. It's usually pretty peaceful, at least compared to other parts of the city," the girl said, sighing a bit as she looked around the small clearing. The street showed signs that it had been well paved at one point, the heavy foot traffic of the bustling metropolis having worn away most of the sharper looking edges.

"Yeah, it does seem pretty quiet," he admitted, figuring it wouldn't be any help to mention that the Upper Ring was far more serene. No use rubbing salt in an obvious wound, after all.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here. Why were you just sleeping on the rim of the fountain like a bum?" Jin inquired, her right brow quirked up as she stared at the scarred teen, a slightly teasing smile gracing her sweet lips. Zuko turned away from the girl, not even truly remembering falling asleep.

"I don't remember. I was running from the Dai Li, then I ended up here, and then I guess I fell asleep," he muttered, more to himself than the girl, his eyes shooting open again as he realized he had been speaking out loud. "Oh, I mean, I was out, uh, walking late, and then I guess I, um, just got tired," he said, feeling his heart begin to beat a bit faster in his chest.

He didn't like the feeling of seeming security he felt with this girl. He felt oddly open, and vulnerable, something that he had learned long ago to be a weakness that could cost him dearly in the wrong circumstances.

"So, what was that about the Dai Li?" she asked, her own heart falling a bit at the mention of the shady earth benders. Even among the common folks of the city, they had a very bad reputation. Many a dissident's disappearance was attributed to the secretive agents of the Earth King.

"I, uh, was, um, juggling, and one of the… juggles, flew off and hit one in the head, and then he chased me down," Zuko said, watching as Jin's eyes narrowed a bit in disbelief, seemingly judging his story as he spoke. He knew the stutters and pauses made it seem even less believable, but he hoped against hope that the girl would just accept it without any follow up questions.

"Well, if you're that bad at it, why don't you switch to another act?" Jin asked, her eyes opening further, giving him a glimpse at the beautiful emeralds as they sparkled in the morning Sunlight.

"Maybe I should," he muttered, sighing a silent prayer of relief that she was so trusting and innocent. He turned so that his feet were placed on the ground, running them back and forth on the oddly smoothed ground. '_Even the mightiest of elements is nothing in front of the forces of time,'_ he thought to himself, imagining the countless numbers of people that must have tread the very ground he passed his feet over.

"What other talents do you have?" Jin asked, a helpful smile gracing her soft, rounded features as he looked in her direction. So innocent. So trusting. He felt a twinge of guilt for lying to the girl, but certainly did not want to risk revealing his identity in the middle of the large city.

"None, really," he answered truthfully. Other than fire bending, which he was not as talented at as he would like, and his odd affinity with the dao swords, there was little that he could claim he was good at. At least in terms of anything that could be called a marketable skill.

"Aww, come on, you must be pretty good at something," Jin said, nudging the young man lightly with her elbow. The girl pulled her fingers to her chin, cupping it as she slipped into thought. "Oh, you must be pretty good at making tea, right?" she asked, her smile faltering a bit as she noticed the sad look on Zuko's face.

Tea, of all things, reminded him most of his uncle, and the betrayal he had affected in the catacombs beneath the city. Clasping his hands together in his lap, he felt as though he might burn a hole in the brown fabric, the blood rushing through his body as the guilt again laid painfully in his chest.

"I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you," she said weakly, her hands resting on his forearm, giving it a reassuring squeeze, wordlessly telling him that she was there for him if he wanted to open up and talk about whatever it was. Zuko turned his gaze back to the girl, offering her a weak smile in return.

"It's nothing. It's just that, hearing about tea makes me think of my uncle," he said softly, his voice nearing a choke at the word uncle. Jin pulled her hands away from his strong frame, letting them rest gently in her lap.

"What happened to your uncle?" she asked, curious about what could make the young boy so upset. "Oh, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she continued, waving her hands in front of her face gently as she made a sort of apology for asking such a personal question.

"I lost track of him during the invasion," he said, feeling only a bit better at telling a half truth instead of a full blown lie. The guilt stung him even deeper, and he wondered in his mind if it was to become a part of his personality. But the soft fingers on his cheek perked his spirits up a bit.

"So, where are you staying? I would have thought the circus would have left town," Jin said, a silent question evident in her words.

"You mean am I staying with Mai?" he asked, putting words to her unasked question. The boy smirked a bit as she nodded weakly, the glimmer of hope in her eyes fading a bit as she played back the scene from the day before, when she had met the boy's "friend" from the circus.

"Well, she uh, left town with my sister and her other friend, and I'm not sure when I'll see them again," another half truth. He was getting far too comfortable with lying for his own good, and he cursed himself for not being strong enough to just tell this girl the truth… but why did he want to?

"That sounds tough too, Lee," she said sympathetically, but with a distinctly female tone of victory mixed with jealousy. For a moment, Zuko forgot that he was pretending to be Lee, casting a look around the steadily filling stalls surrounding the fountain.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is. But, I'm sure they'll be back sooner rather than later," he said, a fearful shiver running up his spine at the thought. Zuko had a distinct feeling that the next time he and Azula crossed paths, she could well be sporting the support of the _entire_ Fire Nation military.

"Well, that's nice. So, if your uncle is missing, where are you staying?" Jin asked sweetly, her soft green eyes boring into his very soul as she stared at him, a warm smile gently crossing her lips.

"Uh, I don't know," he muttered slowly. _'You do know, you're staying at the palace!'_ his traitorous mind screamed at him, his jaw tightening just a bit at the thought of spending another night in the fancy bed that adorned his chamber of the Earth Kingdom Palace.

"Well, you could, um, stay with me if you wanted," the brunette said, fidgeting a bit in her seat at her own forwardness. Zuko for his part nearly choked on his own tongue as the words rang in his ears.

"W-what, s-stay with, uh, you?" he mumbled, golden eyes locked open as he stared incredulously at the young girl. The soft spoke brunette chewed gently on her lower lip, her gaze centered on a nearby lantern as the silence between them hung densely around.

"Ah, it was just a bad idea, just forget I said anything," she said, a trace of hurt in her voice as she went to stand up. Brushing the fine layer of dust from her green robe, she turned slowly towards the Fire Prince, bowing despite having no idea of his royal birth.

Zuko watched for a moment as she turned away from him, time seemingly coming to a standstill as he thought. Even though he had spent three years as a banished Prince of the world's enemy, then as a fugitive from the very same country, he still had the manners instilled in him by a high-born education. Matters of etiquette and honor all indoctrinated thoroughly into the sons and daughters of nobility.

But this was not something that fell solely under that standard. He knew that it was not right, under almost any circumstance, for a man and a woman to live under one roof, even with the best of intentions. But he didn't want to seem rude or angry. Without truly thinking about it, he reached out quickly, grasping the girl's soft hand in his own.

"Jin, I'm sorry. It was, uh, nice of you to offer, but it wouldn't be right. A guy and a girl… living together," both teens blushed at the implication, Jin's skin matching the tones of red worn by the Fire Nation. The girl turned back towards the scarred teen, her eyes planted on the ground beneath her once again, too embarrassed to look the golden eyed boy in the face.

"Oh, it's not like that, honestly. I just mean that my parents' house has an open room, and I am sure they would really like you Lee, so if you wanted you could come and meet them," she rambled a bit, cursing herself for the way her invitation was sounding.

"What do your parents do?" he asked hesitantly, trying to calm down the situation if only a little. He gently pulled the girl back towards himher body putting up little resistance, taking position to his right as she sat next to him.

"They run a little inn. Me and my little sister help out, but it's not exactly the most luxurious place, and it's not particularly popular, especially with the… shadier elements that hang out around there," Jin said, a definite sadness on her voice as she spoke. Zuko felt his heart beat a little faster in his chest at the vulnerable, innocent look on the girl's face.

"Shadier elements?" he asked, his good brow perking up at the thought of delinquents, "soldiers" and other such creatures inhabiting the area around the lovely Jin.

"Mm. It's in a pretty bad area, where there are a lot of more questionable activities," she said, her voice catching a bit as she wrapped her arms around herself, as though she felt a chill even under the brightly burning morning Sun.

"Is it really that bad there?" he asked, mindlessly throwing a comforting arm around the girl. Before he realized what had happened, the girl offered him a smile, leanig her head against his strong shoulder.

"Most of the time it is alright. They just use it as a hangout, and just make a lot of noise," Jin continued, placing her hands against her ears as a motion to indicate how noisy it got at times.

"Most of the time?"

"Yeah. Once in a while, someone comes by looking for "protection" money. My father doesn't think I know, but I'm not stupid," she said, her voice coated with sadness and anger as she spoke about her family's problems. Zuko was taken back to his own family problems, realizing that some manner of problems were universal.

"Don't the police do anything about it?" he asked, almost naively as he realized that he had seen very little that could be construed as police activity in the city. The girl curled closer to him as he thought for a moment, her resting just shy of his good ear. He shivered a bit as her breath hitched against his skin, the soft warmth causing his eyes to close.

"Lee?" she asked, letting her voice fill with a sultry, seductive tone that she hoped would work on the young man. She fought back a giggle as he nodded weakly, his body even more stiff than it had been during their date. "I was just kidding," she said, the giggle escaping her lips as she darted away from the boy.

"WHAT!?" he shouted, more loudly than he had intended. His golden eyes blinked open and closed a few times, his breathing ragged as he realized he had been played so easily by the girl.

"Well, not all of it was a lie, but the part about it being in a crappy neighborhood was not true," she said, she smile still plastered on her face as Zuko pushed himself to his feet, steadily making his way over to her.

"Why would you lie about that?"

"To see your response. You're so cute when you're mad, you know?" she said, a spot of blush showing on her soft, tanned skin. Zuko was suddenly reminded of an incident so many years ago, and his secondary mantra running through his head.

"Girls are crazy…" he muttered lowly, turning in a huff away from the young girl, his brows knit together in frustration. Fuming in his usual way, he picked up the pack that was thankfully not stolen while he slept, and made off towards the opposite end of the square from where the young woman stood.

"Ah, don't be mad. I was just kidding around," the brunette said, giggles still escaping from her lips as she rushed forward, clasping her hand around his once again, taking in the warmth of his strong grip. The young man stopped fully at the soft touch of her impossibly smooth skin, fighting back a subtle groan at baing so sucked in by her pace.

"That's not a nice thing to kid about," he said, turning slowly back towards the young girl, his black hair swaying in front of his golden eyes as he focused on the twin braids as they dangled over her shoulders.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said, her eyes showing her sincerity as they peeked towards him. He felt an odd warmth pass over his cheeks as he stared at the slightly rounded cheeks, the soft lips, and the… he stopped his train of thinking as his eyes traveled to her slightly exposed bust.

"Umm, maybe you should, uh, cover up," he said, averting his gaze from the delectable sight of exposed flesh. The brunette looked at him in confusion for a moment, before looking down her own body.

"Ah, geez," she said, not nearly as embarrassed as Zuko felt she should have been about the matter. A soft shuffle of cloth sounded in his ears as she fixed her robes, Zuko trying his best to forget what he had seen. But some things are just too appealing to a teenage boy, and he had a feeling that might be one of them.

"You should be more careful about that, Jin. I mean, not all guys are as honorable as I am," he said as he turned back towards her once she indicated that she was in an adequately fixed state of dress. The girl nudged him a bit in the arm with a mock dreamlike look on her face.

"Aww, my hero," she said sweetly, her eyelashes fluttering as she leaned in towards the young man. Zuko pulled back a step, leaving the girl smiling at his innocent attitude towards the fairer sex.

"I should, uh, be getting back," he said, trying to be polite. Truthfully, if he was ever honest with himself, he was enjoying the time with the young girl. And, again if he was ever honest with himself, he really had nowhere to be going, unless he wanted to go back to the palace, which he most certainly didn't want to at that moment.

"You never answered me before. Where are you staying?" she asked, moving in front of the young man, leaning down as she tilted her head up, her deep green eyes locking on the flickering specks of gold in his own eyes.

"Well, um, I…" he started, groaning at the sight of her almost painful smile that seemed to light up her entire face. Once again, he tried to force his mind to think of something, anything, to get out of the situation. "I'm sure I can find someplace. It's only for a few days, I can just stay at an inn or something," he said, his mind flashing to the small bag tucked neatly in his pack.

"Just a few days? Why so short? You think Mai will be back so quickly?" Again, the distinctly feminine hints of jealousy, subtle and poking, unlike the male variety, with the anger, hurt and blatant accusations. And she also had the female knack for prying information out of a young man without asking the questions directly.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he murmured, knowing that this was the kind of thing his uncle would always warn him about, more thoughts of the old man increasing the size of the lump of guilt building up in his chest. The girl seemed to take note of his sadness, and her smile dropped just a bit. But just as quickly, it picked back up, her hands clasping his tightly as she tugged on his arm.

"Well then, it's settled. You'll stay with us for a few days. That'll give you a chance to think about what you're going to do if you can't get back to the circus," Jin said cheerfully, Zuko unwillingly following after her. Either he was just taken aback by her sudden boldness, or she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Hey, wait, I didn't agree to anything yet," he said, feeling the exasperation weighing heavily on his mind. The prospect of spending more time with the energetic girl was not entirely displeasing, but the moral ramifications hung heavily.

"You've got no place else to go, so you can't really argue. Besides, it's not nice to ignore a lady's invitation, would it?" she asked, smiling as she winked sweetly at him. "I'm sure my parents will love you," she sung, entirely ignoring whatever complaints he muttered about the matter. Finally, he gave in, his head hanging down as he groaned in frustration. Usually, the less people who knew about him, the better. And here he was seemingly about to increase the number of people who came into contact with him.

"There's no way this is going to end well," he said just low enough that she couldn't hear him.

* * *

**Next chapter, Zuko meets Jin's parents. I wonder how that will turn out? No idea myself yet, but hopefully I will think of something. Also thinking of a fun little story where the whole gang (oneshot characters included) get together for a beach party. If I go with it, any pairings one might like to see in it would be taken under advisement. But my personal vote would go for Jinko, so that leaves any Zuko pairings other than it out (other than for comedic value). Aang x On Ji would also be kinda neat, since I do think they look better together than Aang and Katara. But maybe that's just me. Probably not written until I'm well into this story, but it's definitely in planning. LONG oneshot, as well, probably up around 10,000 words or so. Look forward to the next chapter of this story, loyal Jinko fans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: Going With the Flow**

**Rating: K**

**Ah, here is chapter 4 of this Jinko story. I always get in the mood for more of this as I write, they just work so well together for me. This chapter is essentially a basic introduction of Jin's small family, and Zuko's first acquaintances with his new 'home'. Thanks goes out to _xxxZutaraxxx_ for name ideas, since I am always at a loss for things like that. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Gradually, the girl's dragging became less insistent, but she kept her hand locked with his as she walked. Slender, smooth fingers entwined with his more calloused digits, sending small surges of pleasure through his body. He wondered idly how she managed to take care of herself so well, having experienced peasant life firsthand during his exile.

As though calling up some previously unknown emotion, Zuko found himself returning the light squeeze, a warm smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He let his gaze shift to the surrounding areas, not wanting to be caught staring at the perky brunette. The atmosphere of the Lower Ring struck him hard, the contrast between it and even the Middle Ring deathly apparent.

All around, he could see small groups of thugs huddled in small alleyways, narrowed eyes of all shades focusing on him and his guide. Remembering all the lessons on courtly behavior, and the hints on courtesy that his uncle had taught him, Zuko pulled the girl back towards him, keeping their hands entwined as she came into step next to him.

"Lee?" she asked, a bit surprised by the sudden action, but clearly not upset at the gesture in the least. He looked over to his right, noticing the shy little smile on the girl's face. Feeling a bit of a blush creeping up, he quickly turned his attention to the front, still observing the surroundings out of the corner of his vision.

"What is it?" he asked, more sourly and serious than he had meant, and he winced a bit at the seeming coldness of his tone.

"I was just wondering if you were alright. You've been pretty quiet since we left the fountain," she said, her lush green eyes resting sadly on the ground in front of her as they walked, her smile faltering just as he snapped.

"I'm, um, sorry about that. I'm not really that talkative," he admitted, not knowing what else to say. He certainly didn't want to admit that he was intentionally trying to keep himself from staring at her.

"This neighborhood isn't so bad, really," the girl said, his face lifting upwards as she spoke, taking in the sight of the people around her. Zuko listened as the occasional person shot the girl a 'good morning', a few of the more shameless guys whistling appreciatively after the girl. Yet Jin just took it all in stride, her smile not leaving her face as they walked down the crowded street.

"It doesn't seem that good either," he said somewhat bitterly, his conscious mind wondering what he had to be bitter about. He should feel relieved that the girl was seemingly well looked after, that nothing bad was likely to befall her if she was so popular among the other commoners.

"Ah, you just need to give it some time. I mean, once you've been in the Upper Ring, it's only natural that the Lower Ring seems even worse," she said slyly, giggling lightly as Zuko turned his attention squarely to the young girl.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, the girl shaking her head as she placed a finger against her sweet pink lips.

"Uh-uh. A girl's got to have her secrets. But, it's not hard to know what happens to someone as famous as your uncle, lee. He was the best tea maker in the city, so everyone takes note when he gets a shop in the Upper Ring," the girl explained, a seemingly dreamy look on her face as she recalled the delectable taste of the older man's tea.

"Uncle was always good with tea. I think it's one of his main hobbies, along with playing pai sho," Zuko mumbled, wishing the girl hadn't decided to bring up his uncle. The girl seemed to catch his downturn in mood, making a mental note to be careful of future mentions of the boy's uncle.

"So, Lee, do you play pai sho?" she asked, switching the subject while trying to figure out more about the mysterious boy. She figured, from the limited time they had spent together, that he was not the type to volunteer information, so it would be up to her to ask. Cocking her right brow up, she looked towards the scarred boy, noticing the look of frustration that seemed almost ever present on his countenance.

"My uncle tried to teach me plenty of times, but I was never much interested in it," he said glumly, wondering what was so appealing about a boring board game. Not like he was interested in anything aside from the more physical pursuits in life. Namely, training and fighting.

"Well, we have a board at my place, so how about I teach you?" she offered, snickering a bit as he looked at her quizzically. "I might not be as good as your uncle, but I know a thing or two," she said, confident yet humble at the same time.

"Maybe some other time," he said noncommittally, his golden eyes setting again on the task of scanning the surroundings for anything or anyone suspicious. Zuko wondered how long they had been walking, and how much longer yet they had to travel.

"Geez," she muttered somewhat sarcastically beneath a heavy sigh, a clear indicator of a person feeling a large degree of annoyance with a situation. Zuko quirked a brow as he turned slightly towards her, ready for her to blow up in his face as soon as he spoke.

"What is it?" he asked, hoping that the blow up would at least not be too big, and that it would not prove dangerous to his person. But as he gazed cautiously into her eyes, all he could see was a bit of mischief, and a slightly teasing look.

"It's not fair if you just make the girl ask all the questions. Aren't friends supposed to ask each other stuff, to get to know one another better?" she asked, more statement than asking his opinion, something he knew women had a tendency to do.

"Um, sorry?" he mumbled, not sure exactly what he was supposed to say to her in response to what she had asked. Zuko knew that he was not an expert on conversation, having so little experience in the matter during the course of his life.

"It's ok. But you know, if you're curious about anything, you don't need to feel afraid to ask," she said, her eyes closing gently as she smiled at him. Zuko felt his head starting to spin a bit, the words ringing in his ears.

"So, um, what is your dad like?" he asked cautiously, setting off down the street once again, the girl nearly skipping along next to him as they walked. He had grown so accustomed to having her hand clasping his, even in the short amount of time they were walking, that he didn't even notice it as they walked.

"Well, he's kind of strict, but he's a nice guy at heart. He's kind of like you," she reasoned, breaking out into a fit of giggles at his shocked face.

"How nice, that you would like someone just like your dad. You must be some kind of weirdo," he said teasingly, a small smile forming on his face as the girl clicked her tongue in mock frustration, nudging his side with her arm.

"That's not a nice thing to say. You're the one doing a juggling routine in the circus when you can't even juggle right," she teased back, the pair sharing a short laugh as they recalled his display of his "skills" at juggling during their date.

"Hey, it was just, uh, because you put me on the spot," he muttered, averting his gaze from her prying, incisive eyes. He shook himself a bit mentally, finding that he was enjoying the girl's company a bit too much.

"Oh, really? So, you wouldn't mind doing it for me some other time?"

"Huh? Um, of course not, if you can, uh, get the right things together," he said weakly, cursing himself for just agreeing to it so easily. Something about the brunette seemed to throw him completely off of his senses, and he felt far too vulnerable.

"Great, then before you leave, you have to show it to me, alright?" she asked, moving in front of him as she spoke, staring directly into the deep, warm pools of gold set on his angled features.

"Fine," he said defeatedly after a moment's thought. His eyes resting on the luscious green of her own eyes, he felt his cheeks warm up for a moment before he watched her spin on foot, heading back down the street once more, hands still linked together. Zuko let himself fume silently, gradually relaxing with the soft, smooth touch of her fingers against his own as they walked.

After traversing another block, the girl came to a stop, motioning her hands towards the small structure. Looking it over carefully, Zuko then let his gaze shift to the green clad brunette, her chocolate colored locks of hair catching a few strands of sunlight as it shone down on the structure.

It was, he could tell from looking, not overly fancy, but was not in extremely poor condition, either. It was the kind of place he would have liked to have stayed during his travels in the Earth Kingdom.

"Well, this is it. What do you think?" she asked a bit nervously, apparently not experienced with bringing people home with her. Zuko found her sweet innocence refreshing, a smile gracing his lips as he scanned the outside.

The structure was much more reminiscent of the Middle Ring structures than the worn down look of the Lower Ring. Effort could be seen in taking care of it, but the green tile of the roof was worn, giving it a more earthy feel than the bright, glowing greens of the higher levels of the city. Also missing were the gold color linings, again replaced with more simplistic materials of dimmer coloring.

A small courtyard sat behind a wall twice his height, trees set in the centers of a pair of small relaxation ponds. As they crossed the threshold into the compound, Zuko noticed a few sculptures dotting the courtyard, seemingly set in each of the distant corners. He could tell that it was at least two stories, with a smaller extra layer at the top, likely for the fancier room(s) of the inn.

"It's… nice," he said, not wanting to compliment the place too much, despite his pleasure with the comfortable atmosphere it seemed to offer. Looking around, he noticed the same smoothed stone that he saw at the fountain, figuring it was also from long time use by foot traffic.

"Yeah, it's nothing too major, but it's really comfortable. I just wish the business was better," Jin said sadly, kicking off her sandals as she slid open the front door, the wood frame clicking gently against the door's frame as it did. She nodded her head for him to follow, noticing as he stopped in the near center of the small path.

"This place really isn't bad," he said, his eyes closing as he let the cool air mingle with the warmth of the Sun, the feel bringing a warm smile to his face as he stood there, taking in a single, deep breath.

Jin felt her breath catch a bit as she just watched him, watched the subtle movement of his chest as he breathed, the loose strands of black hair blowing a bit in the gentle breeze that filled the small courtyard. Her hands instinctively crept up to her chest, a subconscious effort to keep her heart in her chest. She felt the blush staining her cheeks, as she stood there transfixed, watching his peaceful expression.

"Jin? What are you doing standing there, sweetie?" the girl was shaken from her daydreams by the soft feminine voice from behind her. Heart still beating in her chest, she wheeled around, green eyes snapping open as she nearly barreled into the slightly taller woman behind her.

"Ah, sorry mom, I was just, uh," she fumbled for the right words, watching as her mother leaned a bit to the side, a smile gracing the older woman's face as she looked past her daughter's shoulder.

"So, is that who I think it is?" she asked, clasping her hands together as she made her way past her still fumbling daughter. Letting her hazel eyes rest on the olive clad young man, she cast a teasing leer over to her daughter, who simply stood with her eyes focused on the ground. "He certainly is quite handsome," she teased, Jin giving a short shout of protest at the outrageous behavior.

"Mom, please," she said flustered, watching as Zuko let his golden eyes open at the sudden outburst of energy from the front entrance. Gradually he ambled his way over to the pair of young women, coming to a stop just short of them.

"I am sorry, I was just observing your inn. This place is very nice," he said, adjusting the pack against his shoulder as he spoke, his golden eyes still taking in the full sight of the place. Small stone outcrops for lanterns lined the path, and he wondered what the stone colored building must look like at night.

"My, what a polite young man," Jin's mother said, closing the remaining distance between herself and the scarred teen. "My name is Ren, Jin's mother. It is nice to meet you at last, Lee," she said, casting a sideways look to her daughter, the girl's face glowing bright red in embarrassment.

"How did you know my name, ma'am?" Zuko asked in distinct puzzlement, but keeping his old habit of politeness while wondering if he had wandered into a more dangerous situation than he had anticipated.

"My, no need to be so formal. Jin has told us so much about you, it's almost all she ever talks about," Ren teased, giggling like a younger girl as her daughter yelled for her to stop embarrassing her.

"I… see…" Zuko said weakly, feeling a bit embarrassed to be thought of so often by someone in a seemingly positive manner. Straightening up a bit more, he clasped his hands together in the traditional Fire Nation greeting, almost out of reflex. "My name is Lee, it is nice to meet you," he said with all the fine speech tones of the banished Prince, not thinking anything of it.

"Ah, I hope you will continue to take care of my daughter," Ren said somewhat in jest, her soft black hair swaying behind her back as she bowed to the young man. "So, what brings you here, Lee?" she asked, her saccharine voice hanging lazily in his ears, the speech patterns so much different than those of the young brunette.

"Well, mom, Lee is all by himself, so I was hoping that he could stay here. He says it would only be for a few days," Jin said, her voice hopeful yet with a hint of disappointment as she locked her eyes on the tanned skin of her mother. As Zuko glanced from one girl to the other, he realized where Jin got her well developed figure, as the mother as well seemed to be quite the beauty.

"Oh, you poor dear," Ren sang in a mock sad tone, throwing her arms carelessly around the young boy's shoulders. He felt his eyes shoot open as he noticed the angry look on Jin's face, his own trying to ignore the ample mounds of flesh pressing against his chest. "Of course, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, Lee," Ren said, pulling away from the young boy.

"Alright, thanks mom, you can go back to whatever you were doing now," Jin said in a hurry, grasping Zuko's hand as she led him away from her mother, who simply waved after the pair as they entered the small inn.

"Your mom seems, uh, friendly," Zuko said as the girl's pace slowed a bit, casting a look around the comfortable inside of the small inn. To one side he saw what looked to be a dining area, well polished and kept furniture gleaming in the lamplight filling the room. Looking to his other side, he saw what he figured to be a small bathhouse, and he felt a smirk cross his lips thinking how envious his uncle would be at his situation.

"She is a pain. I think she's a little too friendly, especially with cute guys," Jin said, the hint of anger growing on her voice as she spoke, as though it had not been an isolated incident, and had happened before.

"What does your dad have to say about that?" he asked curiously, wondering if there was some other problems that were going on. Jin turned towards him with a strange look on her face, as though he had suggested something strange. Her face slowly built into a smile, before she burst into a fit of giggles, leaving Zuko quite confused.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. She just gets… excited when she meets new people, so she gets a little too friendly at times," Jin explained, coming to a stop as they pulled up to the front desk, the register left sitting securely in the center of the desk.

"I see," Zuko said, the girl's mother seeming so different than his own mother. She seemed a bit more like Ty Lee than anyone else he knew, with the penchant for picking up conversation with random people, and a disregard for personal boundaries. The girl nodded as though in understanding before ringing the small bell in the near corner of the desk.

The pair waited in an awkward silence for a few moments, the only sound present in the small room being the subtle creaking of wood beneath the weight of the structure as a stronger wind blew past.

"How can I help you?" an older looking man appeared from a back room, dark rings hanging below his sharp green eyes. "Ah, Jin. What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice strained with exhaustion as he struggled to suppress a yawn.

"Well, I ran into a… friend of mine, and I guess I got distracted," she said, motioning her hand for Zuko to join her. The older man looked towards the scarred teen, his messy locks of brown hair swaying gently as he looked the young man over thoroughly, giving Zuko the impression of military inspection. He wondered silently if this man had served in the army at some point.

"A friend, huh?" he asked, his voice clearly indicating that he was wary of the pair's relationship. "So, what can I do for you, Lee?" he asked, leaving Zuko only mildly surprised that this man knew his name as well. Jin flushed just a bit at the notion, not wanting to explain herself yet again.

"Well, his uncle is gone, and he has no place to stay, so I was hoping he could sleep in the spare room. It would only be for a couple of days," she said, clasping her hands together in front of her body, her eyes lifted in a pleading expression that only a daughter could make to her father.

The older gentleman looked the boy over more thoroughly, his eyes seemingly putting effort into ignoring the disfiguring scar on the left side of his face. Zuko caught the gesture, and could not tell if he should be honored or upset at the fact that someone was just trying to act like his scar was not even there.

As the man's intense green eyes scanned Zuko up and down, he felt an odd tension creep into his core, as though this man were trying to somehow read Zuko's soul, to make some sort of judgement on his worth as a person before making his decision. After a few minutes, that felt like an eternity compared to the pleasant time he had spent with Jin that morning, the older man turned towards the wall of keys behind him, pulling one off and tossing it to Jin.

"Alright, you can stay here. But no funny business, you hear?" he said, the implication clear in his voice. Zuko nodded grimly as he imagined the brutality that might be in store if he couldn't keep himself under control.

"Oh, thanks so much dad," Jin said happily, bowing in thanks to the older man.

"Well, he seems nice enough, and I trust your judgement Jin. Name's Juro, nice to meet you, Lee," the brown haired man said, the same tiredness clear on his voice. Waking from his momentary stupor, Zuko straightened a bit, clasping hands with the older gentleman as he bowed.

"Thank you, Juro. And I promise, there will be no 'funny business'," Zuko said seriously, his eyes catching an embarrassed yet oddly disappointed look on Jin's face, as the older man broke into a round of laughter.

"Well, go get settled in. Jin'll show you to your room. Just watch out for Rika," he said, waving Zuko off as he disappeared back into the backroom. Zuko assumed the older man was going to try and get some sleep, as he had apparently not been getting much.

"He seems pretty worn out," the scarred young man said, slowly following Jin as she made her way down the corridor. They walked past a staircase lined with red tinted railings, the wood itself a mahogany color, well kept from the looks of it.

"Ah, he's always working really hard. Sometimes he forgets to sleep," Jin explained, slipping the key into the door at the farthest end of the hallway. Turning the metallic item in the lock, a crisp click sounded in the empty hallway, followed soon after by the gentle grating of the door on its hinges.

As the door swung open, Zuko made his way almost hesitantly inside, surprised by the simple comfort the room offered. It reminded him of the small apartment he and his uncle had shared, and as his eyes closed, he could almost smell the scent of various brews of tea in the air, could almost hear the old man's raucous laughter as it echoed off of the walls.

"Lee?" Jin's soft, caring voice woke him from the slight daydream. His eyes darting around the room, he noticed the soft figure perched idly on the large bed, the light frame making a small indentation in the fine green linen that lined the piece of furniture.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just, uh, remembering something…" he said, the unfinished part saying all that he needed to. His eyes switched from caring and regret to confusion as he realized the girl was sitting squarely in the center of his bed.

"You must really miss your uncle. But I'm sure you two will be reunited soon," she said, soft green eyes hooding closed as she lay back on the mattress, a soft sigh escaping the sweet lips.

"I'm sure of it too. So, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice lowering a bit, sinking to a dangerous whisper as he tossed his pack to the far corner of the room, right next to a simple emerald green dresser with silver linings.

"Ah, all that walking made me tired, and I don't think I can make it to my own room, so you don't mind if I take a nap here, do you? Not every day that I get to sleep in, after all," the girl teased, having a feeling that Zuko would find it difficult to refuse.

"But what about your father? I'm sure he wouldn't like you sleeping in my room, and I don't feel like having my life ended today, thank you," he said harshly, his natural born indignance rising as the girl simply giggled before closing her eyes, nuzzling against the soft pillow at the head of the bed.

"Ah, don't worry. If you're that worried, you could just go find something else to do," she said gently, her voice dropping as sleep crept quickly up on her. Zuko groaned loudly, feeling a sudden urge to light something on fire, but settling for running through his breathing exercises. At that point, a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't get that much chance to sleep in? And where were you going this morning when you found me?" he inquired, flopping on a surprisingly comfortable chair near the window, letting the Sun bathe him gently as he pulled the curtain back.

"I was… on my way to… um, school," she said, her voice trailing off before turning into a soft breathing pattern indicating that she had fallen asleep. Despite his initial annoyance with the situation, Zuko found himself smiling as he watched the girl's peaceful form during sleep. The soft brown braids both fell to one side, her body curling up a bit as a smile crept on her face.

"Geez, no concern for others. Uncle would love her," Zuko mused, a light chuckle escaping his lips. But his whole body tensed as he noticed a pair of deep blue eyes shining at the far end of the room. Slowly he focused on them, and his own eyes shot open as he noticed a small figure appear from the slightly opened closet.

The two stared at one another for a moment before the closet slid open the rest of the way, revealing a girl about half Jin's height, a loose green dress hanging down to the girl's knees, the deep blue eyes catching the stray rays of sunlight. He wondered how an Earth Kingdom girl could have such deep, piercing blue eyes.

"I don't suppose you're Rika?" he asked hesitantly, leaning forward a bit in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched the girl meekly come from her hiding spot. A subtle nod of her head gave him a slight glimpse at the jet black hair, pulled into a tight bun on top of the girl's head.

'_This is going to be a long few days,'_ he thought to himself, wincing internally as the girl continued to stare at him almost expectantly.

* * *

**Uh-oh, looks like Zuko's going to have to get past the little sister before things settle down. Next time, Zuko tries to earn his keep, and gets to know the family a little better. Planning for at least one chapter at school, to sort of mirror the events of Aang's trip to Fire Nation school. Really loving the Jinko story, but my mind is also sort of tugging me in other directions at the same time, namely Toko and Zuki. Somehow I can't get enough of Zuko x Suki. Anyway, hopefully I can get the next chapter of this up tomorrow, or next day. Not that they are NEEDED, but reviews always help me get the creative juices flowing better. Really weird how that works. Until next time, Jinko fans.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where the Heart Is: Chapter 5**

**Rating: K**

**Wow, seems like forever since I updated this story. I apologize to all of you who might have been waiting for this, but I had lost pretty much all motivation to write and all that stuff. But now I have more of an idea what I want to write, so hopefully I can get more of this story out. I will probably be trying to focus more on this one than the upcoming sequel to 'Zuko's Vacation', because I am starting to like the Jinko pairing a bit more now, and I want to hold onto that as fuel. Not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but hopefully it gets better next time as I get used to this world again. Comments always welcome, and enjoy.

* * *

**

As his eyes remained locked on the small figure at the opposite end of the room, Zuko could almost feel the time passing. Each individual second seemed to plant itself upon his shoulders, increasing the tension within his body. But the icy blue eyes seemed to show now signs of this, the hard sapphires narrowing as the small girl continued to stare at the Fire Prince.

Gradually Zuko felt his right brow twitch, a mixture of irritation and nerves pushing him near to the bursting point. Shimmering blue eyes caught the small rays of light that slipped past the thick green curtain, framed by a pair of charcoal tinted bangs. The way the silky hair fell around her face reminded him of his sister, which only served to increase his agitation even more.

He could feel the cogs in his mind working, his natural instinct for danger screaming that he needed to get out of there. But he found his body unwilling to move as he remained focused on the clear azure pools. The soft, watery appearance was mesmerizing, and he tried to place where he had seen eyes like those before.

Tense shivers ran up his spine as the small girl made her way casually towards him, her small feet shuffling against the wide emerald rug at the foot of the bed as she walked. His heart began to beat faster, nerves overtaking the survival instincts he had honed during his travels, like he was an animal trapped in a cage.

"Umm, what were you doing in the closet?" he asked, feeling a bit of control return to his body. The girl seemed to pay no attention, her green dress swaying casually as she walked, keeping him fixed in her gaze.

The shuffling grew a bit louder as she came closer, a soft scent of jasmine wafting towards him from where she stood. The impossibly deep, clear blue eyes remained unchanging, unflinchingly holding him in place. Before he could recognize what was happening, he found the girl only a few inches from him.

Instinct filled in for conscious thought, and his body reflexively leaned back into the chair, golden eyes widening in surprise as the girl crawled up into his lap. Brows knit together in meager concentration, as though she were searching his soul for the answer to some unasked question. Soft breaths tickled his face as she leaned in closer, her hands resting on either side of the chair upon which he was sitting.

The icy feel of the breaths felt a small relief to the warmth he could feel burning at his own cheeks, possibly a result of water bending talents. The seconds continued to pass, each one teasing him as it passed in a heavy, seemingly unending manner.

Finally the girl leaned back a bit, eyes still focusing on him as she settled a bit in his lap, either unaware of the somewhat compromising situation, or uncaring about it. Crystalline pools relaxed as she closed them, a bright smile coming to her face as she gave a small nod of her head, possibly the best bow of respect she could manage in her position.

"I'm glad, you seem like a nice guy," the girl spoke easily, contrary to the quiet way she seemed to move before. The air in the room seemed to relax almost instantly, diffused by the simple words spoken by the shorter girl.

"Um, thanks?" Zuko said, mumbling a bit as he had no idea what he was supposed to say in that situation. He had been called many things in his life, but a nice guy was not among them. Nor was it something he had much wanted to be called. Yet, the way his acquaintance's sister had said it filled him with a sense of gratitude, and relief. At the very least, she seemed to like him enough for a first meeting.

"My sister usually has bad luck with guys, hanging out with guys who have very... questionable motives," Rika spoke, catching the fire prince by surprise by her relaxed manner. He felt foolish for being so hesitant only moments before. The words that slipped from this girl's peach toned lips seemed like those of an older sister, a term which clearly did not fit this girl.

"It's good that you're looking out for her, but I'm definitely not up to anything," he spoke, putting his hands up in front of his face in a gesture of innocence. The black haired girl giggled a bit, her laugh definitely similar to her older sister's. Green swished as she shifted a bit in her seat atop Zuko's lap, black bangs swaying a bit against her soft looking cheeks.

"Well, she can be a little clueless sometimes, so someone has to do it for her," the small girl said proudly, and Zuko could practically see her puffing her chest out a bit in pride. As the heavy atmosphere lifted, the scarred teen felt a strange smile pulling at the corners of his lips. This girl was nothing like the little sister he had been "blessed" with, looking out for her older sibling where his seemed to delight in making his life miserable.

"I'm sure she appreciated it," he said, almost forgetting the situation he had found himself in. The girl giggled a bit more in embarrassed pride, a light rosy tone coming to her cheeks at the praise from the older boy.

"No need to butter me up," she said, playfully shoving the older boy in the shoulder as she continued to giggle a bit. Gradually the laughter died down, leaving the pair of up to then complete strangers in the same somewhat awkward situation. Rika, for her part, seemed to pay no mind to it, reveling in the warmth and comfort of being close to the young man.

"So, do you mind if I ask you something?" Zuko asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as strained as it did to him. He watched the young girl nod her head, before staring again into the older boy's eyes. "What were you doing in the closet?" he asked, trying to ignore the situation he was in. Or how easily it could be misread by just about any person who might happen to walk through the door to his room.

"Ah, I was just making sure everything was cleaned and stuff. Dad can't do it all on his own," she responded, a logical enough explanation for the events to satisfy Zuko's curiosity. His question answered, he found himself again wondering what he was supposed to do in this kind of situation. Dealing with people was bad enough, but dealing with kids was something else entirely.

After a moment, the scarred Prince tried clearing his throat, hoping it would indicate his discomfort with the location the girl had chosen to rest. A nervous laugh escaped her lips as the realization dawned on her, quickly jumping off of the young man's lap. He watched as she straightened the somewhat wrinkled green dress, his own fingers working on his own clothing.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure Jin hadn't brought some creep home with her," she explained, bowing a bit in apology for her foreward manner. Taken aback for a moment, Zuko muttered his acceptance, saying that it wasn't anything too major. The girl smiled up at him as he accepted the apology before heading towards the door.

"Looks like she's skipping school again," the girl said as she gripped the handle to the door, casting a stern look over towards her frivolous older sister.

"Is that a common thing?" Zuko asked, his brow quirking upwards as he shot a glance over at the comfortably sleeping young woman. The younger sister giggled a bit at the question, as though the answer should have been obvious.

"Well, she used to be really good about going, but the last couple of weeks she's been taking lots of days off," Rika answered, a hint of teasing on her voice, leaving the young Prince confused about what she meant.

"What changed?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of his common sense. The girl's giggles turned to teasing laughter as she clicked the mechanism to open the somewhat heavy door.

"I don't know for sure, but I heard that she had been taking lots of trips over to the teahouse," she said, shifting her eyes from her sister to the young man, watching as the information began to pass through the older boy's mind. He certainly didn't seem to fully understand what she was talking about, which gave her a bit of enjoyment.

"She was there pretty often. At least that's what my uncle said," Zuko mumbled, finding his gaze locking on the brunette sleeping on what would presumably be his bed. His eyes widened a bit as he watched the gentle heaving of her chest as she slept, the green fabric of her robe clinging tightly to her ample features as she shifted in her sleep.

"That's what I'm talking about. Anyway, dinner won't be for a little while, so just relax until then," Rika said, bowing once more before exiting the warm room. Zuko watched the small frame disappear out into the hall, the door's loud click echoing off the walls as it closed.

"Uh, what, I'm up!" Jin mumbled incoherently as she shot upright, seemingly awakened by the closing of the heavy wooden door. Olive tinted eyes wandered about the room, seemingly trying to get her bearings after her short nap. The greenish pools widened as she focused on the young man in the chair opposite her, his body leaning heavily into the seat.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, a somewhat teasing tone entering his voice as he spoke. The smile tugged a bit at his lips again as he watched the girl somewhat embarrassedly run her fingers through the thick locks of chocolate colored hair.

Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**As I said, not entirely satisfied with this chapter. Seemed a bit short and everything, but hopefully it'll improve. Next time we get some Jinko sweetness, so look forward to that. I am also thinking of a one or two shot idea for contemporary Jinko, because I want to try that setting with each of my Avatar pairings, I just need to think of the plot. Until next time, good readers.**

**And this doesn't have anything to do with anything, but I am so stoked that Bayern are through to the semis of the Champions League. And at the expense of Manchester United, to boot. Part of why I am feeling more motivated to write =P  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Where the Heart Is: Chapter 6**

**Rating: K+**

**A second chapter for Jinko in as many days. Again, not as good as I might like, but that's really for the readers to decide. Just some simple Jin and Zuko interaction here to get some practice with it. Thoughts always welcome. Enjoy the Jinko.

* * *

**

"I knew you could do it, Lee," Jin teased, her nerves settling as she gazed at the young man in the large plush piece of furniture.

"Do what?" Zuko asked, his brow lifting in confusion at the girl's seemingly innocuous statement.

"Smile, silly," she said, her own lips pulling into a happy expression as she committed the short lived sight to memory. The light skin of the tea-server's face darkened just a shade in a soft blush, and she figured he was embarrassed at the sight. "Don't worry. It suits you," she continued, hoping to reassure the seemingly fragile young man.

"Thanks," he said half heartedly. Lifting his head a bit, his gold eyes focused on the happy expression of the brunette as she shuffled in the bed. Tan colored feet brushed lazily against the floor as her legs hung over the edge of the bed, her toes tracing small patterns on the floor at her feet.

"You should smile more often, Lee," Jin said, her olive colored eyes drifting down to the ground, watching her toes idly shift on the even surface beneath her. As stealthy as she could, she let herself catch a glimpse of the scarred teen through her chocolate colored bangs, feeling her braids pulling gently against her head as they hung lazily at her back.

"Maybe if there was anything to smile about," Zuko muttered darkly, feeling the tugging at the corners of his lips subside. His mind showed him the images of his tragic past, each one forcing a now natural frown onto his face.

"What was that?" Jin asked, a sad curiosity in her voice as she fully lifted her head to gaze at the young man a few feet away. She watched as he shook his head slightly, a silent gesture of deflection.

"It's nothing. But you know, it's not normal to just fall asleep with a complete stranger in the room," Zuko cautioned, his warrior's instincts peeking out a bit as he spoke. Jin's face brightened a bit at that, a bit embarrassed at simply falling asleep.

"Well, I trust you," she said, catching the young man off guard. Trust was a word that had become something of a taboo for him. There were few people in the world he felt he could trust, and fewer still who trusted him. Especially after what he had done to his uncle.

"But you barely know me," he mumbled, shifting his gaze down to the right, away from the young girl. The Fire Prince could almost feel the girl's olive eyes staring at him, probably thousands of unasked questions filling the silence that crept up between them.

"You're right, I don't really know you. But I would like to get to know you," she said, hoping that he couldn't hear her heart beating in her chest from where he sat. His jet black hair shuffled a bit as he lifted his head, the forest green chair squeaking a bit as he shifted in his seat. Everything he did seemed so deliberate, so calculated. So careful.

"Believe me, you don't want to get to know me," he said darkly, his heart sinking a bit in his chest as the words fell from his mouth. Looking at the girl's face he could tell she was a bit hurt by that remark, as though he were making some callous judgement on her character from their limited interactions.

"But I do!" she exclaimed, her eyes pleading for his understanding. Again, she managed to take him by surprise, the look of vulnerability and hurt on her face clenching tightly on his heart as it beat in his chest. What was it about this girl that seemed to throw him completely off of his game, to put him back on his heels any time she so much as said a word to him.

Silence filled the room as the brief exchange sunk in, the atmosphere sitting heavy in the room between the two teenagers. For the life of him, Zuko couldn't think of what it was that he was supposed to do in this situation. '_Ty Lee would know,'_ he thought nervously, shivering a bit as thoughts of the bubbly acrobat brought back memories of his evil, manipulative sister.

"Why don't you come over here? The bed is really comfortable," Jin said after a few moments, clearly forcing a smile to her face as she patted the bedding next to her. Zuko's eyes watched the subtle creasing of the blanket as she moved over a bit towards the head of the bed. The Prince's sense for danger began to blare loudly in his head, trying to give him some kind of warning.

"No, I am perfectly comfortable here," he said apologetically. The girl's face fell just a bit in what he thought must be disappointment. She really did seem to want to be closer to him, but he couldn't figure out her angle. What it was that she wanted from him. Life in the Palace had clearly made him a bit paranoid, but it seemed second nature to him so he didn't question it.

"Are you sure? The bed is really soft," Jin said, putting emphasis on the comfort of the large piece of furniture. Zuko's body, in opposition to his mind, found itself wanting to test the quality of the bed for himself. Catching himself, the young man mentally scolded himself.

"I'm sure. I'll take your word for it," he said, causing the girl to giggle just a bit.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but you seem nervous. It's not like I'm going to attack you or anything," she said, making Zuko a bit more skeptical.

"Of course not. But I'm already settled, and I don't want there to be any misunderstandings," he explained, causing the girl's face to light in curiosity at his statement. Innocent silence passed between the two as his words sunk in.

"Oh. Of course," she said, a nervous laugh escaping her lips as she shifted her eyes around the room, desperate for any kind of conversation topic. Zuko found himself once more smiling, feeling a warm sense of comfort with this girl.

"I met your sister. You have a really nice family," he said simply, watching the girl's body loosen in relaxation. Her shoulders slumped backwards as she leaned against her hands, slender fingers digging into the thick fabric of the blankets.

"Thanks. They can be a little annoying sometimes, but I love them," Jin responded, a warm, genuine smile on her face as she spoke. The same kind of smile he had seen on her face the few times he had really noticed her at the tea shop.

"I can relate to annoying family members," Zuko said, figuring this would be good enough as a topic of conversation. Though, he figured 'annoying' would suffice in place of 'terrifying' or 'genocidal'.

"Tell me about your family, Lee. Who else is there besides your uncle?" Jin asked, completely ignoring what might be deemed proper etiquette on the matter. The fire bender sighed as he leaned back in the chair, his black bangs falling in front of his golden eyes as he thought.

"Well, there's my dad and my sister, and that's pretty much it," he said simply, hoping she wouldn't ask any follow up questions. He was a bit surprised he had even given up that much, but somehow he felt he could trust this girl. She seemed to genuinely trust him, even as he was lying to her in her own home.

"What about your mother?" she asked, shattering his hopes. His face darkened a bit at the mention of that word, and Jin immediately knew it was something she shouldn't have asked im about. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get carried away and don't pay attention to things like that," she said nervously.

"Hmm, no respect for personal boundaries. Uncle would like you a lot," Zuko joked, catching the girl for a loop. "My mother disappeared when I was very young," he continued, watching brunette's eyes sadden at the explanation.

"Oh, Lee, I'm sorry. I had no idea, or I wouldn't have asked. It must have been hard for you," she said, watching as Zuko simply shook his head.

"No, it's alright. It was a long time ago. We all have to move on from things like that."

"You're really strong, Lee," Jin spoke, clearly heavy thoughts on her mind.

"I'm not that strong," Zuko excused, knowing that he was only bluffing. If the girl probed just a bit harder, he would probably snap, and he found himself not wanting to just blow up at the girl asking innocent questions.

"No, you're strong. You lost your mother, and you are traveling with your uncle. If something like that happened, I don't know what I would do," she said, showing a fragile, soft side he hadn't been sure she possessed. The few interactions he had with her were positive, as though she were constantly exuding an impossibly deep source of energy.

"We all do what we have to do to survive."

"Lee?"

"What is it?"

"Your father is still around, right? So, why aren't you living with him?" Jin asked, causing Zuko's whole body to tense. His fingers gripped his knee, the tips digging into the sturdy fabric of his pants.

"It's complicated," he said simply, his left hand automatically creeping up towards the scar on his face. Catching himself, he stopped himself half way, hoping that the girl wouldn't have any more difficult questions for him to face.

"Alright. Well, dinner will probably be in a couple of hours, so do you just want to relax until then?" she asked, forcing her curiosity down. Her new friend seemed genuinely hurt by the question she had asked, and she wanted to know what had happened between him and his father that could make him even more tense than usual.

"I think that would be good. But maybe you should go to your own room first," Zuko said, his voice lightening just a shade. Jin scoffed. Did he just make a joke? Her lips curled into an enthusiastic grin as she extricated herself from the bed.

"Geez, it was just a short nap. It's not like I'm just going to sleep with you," she teased back, making a mock frown as she shot up. As the words hung in the air, both their faces flushed darkly at her statement. He hadn't even mentioned anything about it, but her own nature had seemingly revealed her deepest thoughts. She wished she could crawl into a hole and die.

Jin listened as her feet padded against the carpet beneath her, thankful that her bangs had fallen down over her face. She knew that people her age tended to think about things like that, but she should have been able to hold in such embarrassing thoughts. Especially to the boy directly involved in said thoughts.

As she gripped the handle to the door, she cast a subtle glance over at the young man in the chair, his body not moving as she did. Clearing her throat, she pulled on the handle, feeling a rush of cool air from the hall outside as she opened the door.

"Jin?" Zuko asked, the girl's body tensing as though she had been caught doing something horribly questionable.

"Yes, Lee?"

"Thanks. For the place to stay," he said, quickly clarifying his statement with a nod of the head towards the room they were in. The brunette's body lightened a bit, her mind latching onto the single word that had started his simple statement.

"It's no problem. I'll get you when dinner is ready, so feel free to make yourself at home," she said, bowing her head slightly as she slipped into the hall. Once the door was closed, she slumped against the outside of it, her heart still beating in her chest as she sighed in relief. She was grateful that he really knew how to not make a bigger deal out of things than necessary.

"Well, that was pretty embarrassing, sis." Suddenly she felt like she was locked in a sauna, her clothes feeling highly uncomfortable as she turned her head towards the source of the voice.

"R-Rika. W-what are you talking about?" Jin questioned, hoping she was talking about something else.

"Admitting that you were already fantasizing about the guy to his face? You're lucky he is a nice guy, or you'd be in trouble," the blue eyed girl teased, her pearly white teeth glistening along with her wide smile. Jin groaned in discomfort, all the rosy color returning to her cheeks as she watched her younger sister turn and disappear towards the other end of the hall.

Where was that hole when she needed it?

* * *

**Hopefully the next chapter will actually be good. This one was more dialogue heavy than I originally intended, which makes me nervous. Somehow the two feel a bit OOC here, but hopefully it's not too bad. Next update will either be another chapter for this, or a different short Jinko. Until next time, good readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Where the Heart Is: Chapter 07**

**Rating: T**

**Here is another chapter of my Jinko story. This one is kind of just the two reflecting on how they feel about one another. Not so much interaction between the two of them until the end of this one, but there will be more next time. Thoughts always welcome, so enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

Left to herself outside of her friend's temporary room, Jin let her mind wander. Gradually she regained her composure, despite the glow of embarrassment still sitting heavily on her soft cheeks. '_Why did I have to say that?'_ she asked herself silently, olive green eyes looking towards the opposite end of the hall.

The brunette watched the light filter into the hallway from the cracks at the bottoms of the various doors on either wall. A deep, frustrated sigh escaped her lips as the words played back in her mind, causing her lips to pull into a mischievous, feline grin. In that brief moment, she had inadvertently let slip what she had secretly thought on occasion before.

Not that anyone could blame her, she figured. Lee was, by any young lady's standards, very handsome. The mysterious, solitary way he kept himself just spurred on people's curiosity, sprouting a desire to speak to the scarred young man. She wondered briefly if he was aware that his way of acting just drew more people from afar than if he were to act normally.

Tilting her head upward, Jin let the ruffled mess of chocolate toned hair cushion her as she leaned fully against the door. Small flecks of dust played in the small bands of Sunlight, fluttering lazily on the cool air of the small inn. Despite her curiosity, and natural teenage instincts, the young girl really didn't know anything about Lee, aside from the fact that he was pretty awkward at social interaction.

And that he had a girlfriend. Olive eyes narrowed as a small pang squeezed her chest as she remembered the girl he was with the last time she had seen him. The dark hair and pale skin was so remarkable that it was hard not to remember the icy glare from the young girl. The even, deliberate way she talked. And how close she seemed with the scarred teen.

As she thought about the pale skinned girl, Jin's brows quirked inward slightly as something struck her. '_He wasn't with her this time, and he seemed like he was running away.... Did they break up?'_ She almost felt hopeful at that thought, before mentally reprimanding herself. It wasn't good to wish any misfortune on another, even if she could somehow benefit from it.

The brunette fought the urge to simply rush back into the room she had just exited to ask him a million questions about himself. She wanted to know about his past, what had happened with hsi girlfriend, why he didn't seem on good terms with his father, and anything else she might have been able to think of. But she figured that pushing too much too fast would only drive him away, a thought that made her a little sad. She really did want to get to know the moody teen more, but he definitely seemed like he had suffered some bad experiences in his past.

Taking a deep breath, the girl pushed away from the door, figuring she would have a few more days at least to try and get beneath his rough outer shell. Her feet padding slowly against the polished surface of the floor, her mind continued to work through several thoughts. Her mouth opened on instinct as a yawn pushed its way to the surface.

"Guess that nap wasn't enough," she mumbled to herself, clasping her right hand over her mouth as she reached her door. The prospect of taking a longer nap in the middle of the day was overwhelmingly appealing, and she looked forward to snuggling into the thick green fabric atop her large bed.

Tan colored pant legs rubbed together beneath her loose green kimono as she slipped lazily into her room, barely managing to get the door closed behind her. The world began to grow a bit blurry as her eyes tried to close themselves against her wishes, her body ignoring her desire to remove her clothing before falling asleep.

With no small amount of effort, she found a compromise, slipping the green kimono off and letting it fall to the ground as she fell face first into the large bed. As her body sunk into the soft material, a deep sigh escaped her lips. Comfort pulled at her lips, forming a comfortable smile as she inched into her usual sleep position.

Briefly she thought about her situation, having a young man only a few doors down, and her in a rather exposed state of dress. But sleepiness pushed any nerves about that aside, her mind nearly going blank once her head rested upon the thick pillow at the head of her bed. She felt the thin fabric of her green shirt holding her breasts in place as her breaths began to come slightly slower, sleep pulling down on her eyelids like a simple shade.

As was her usual habit, the moments before sleep claimed her offered her mind a last chance to tease her, to run through all sorts of different topics. The future. Life in the city. School. And the scarred teen she had met those weeks ago at the tea shop.

Not for the first time, thoughts of the boy brought a near primal warmth to her body, one that made any clothing she wore feel tight and suffocating. She tried to force her thoughts to a more normal, wholesome direction, but found it more difficult than usual. Beneath her closed eyelids, her olive eyes tried to peer back towards where she figured Lee must be relaxing, imagining what he might be doing once given his privacy.

Gradually her eyes lifted open, the soft green pools drifting to her hand as she rolled over onto her right side. She gazed at her fingers, the slender digits causing her to remember the firm, strong grip on the mysterious boy's hand when he had grabbed her hand. At that her lips pulled into a smile, the soft warmth in her body increasing as she imagined what he looked like beneath his loose fitting clothing.

From there, the somewhat comforting warmth exploded into a scorching inferno inside her body. Biting down softly on her lower lip, she let her hand slowly crawl along her body, caving not for the first time to her more basic instincts.

As Jin was succumbing to her natural teenage hormones, Zuko was taking full advantage of the welcome sense of privacy. Leaving his pack on the floor near the chair, he stood, taking in the full sight of the room. It was much smaller than what he had been accustomed to in the Earth King's palace, but it was a very comfortable room.

He wondered if all the rooms of the inn were as comfortable as this one, in which case he figured it would be a fairly profitable kind of place. Habits from his time as a fugitive kicked into motion as he walked about the room, looking for any place an attacker could hide. Memories of only a few minutes earlier kicking around in his head, he checked the closet first, hoping to avoid any repeat of the incident with Jin's sister.

Swinging the door to the closet open, he gave it a cursory glance, running his hands along the smooth stone surface to look for any kind of hidden passage. Once he was satisfied that there was not such a thing, he turned back towards the room, likewise giving the room a quick once over in search for danger spots.

Secure in his relative comfort, Zuko flopped lazily on the bed, his entire body lightening as he sunk into the soft material. '_She was right, it is really comfortable,'_ he thought to himself, his arms instinctually falling out to either side of him as he stared up at the ceiling. His good brow quirked inward a bit beneath his black bangs, a soft scent filling his senses.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the soft smell, wondering what it was that smelled so sweet to him. A light blush tainted his cheeks as he realized that he was lying where Jin had taken her short nap, and that he was likely enjoying the scent of her perfume. Golden eyes shot open at that realization, as much as the realization that he enjoyed the scent.

It was a light, barely noticeable flavor of vanilla, the measure of it in contrast to the apparently heavy actions of the young girl. He had to admit, he was a bit envious of the way she seemed so naturally optimistic, able to just do what her heart told her to do. His heart clenched a bit at that, memories of his betrayal of his uncle beneath Ba Sing Se flashing through his mind.

Why did he always feel a need to hold onto the most emotionally traumatic moments in his life, tormenting himself with them again and again?

Clasping his hands together, he placed them beneath his head, supporting him a bit as he let the comforting softness of the bed ease his tensions. He would have to remember to ask Jin where her family had found such good furniture. Molten eyes wandered around the room, taking in all the shades of green and brown and gold adorning all the trappings.

It was so different from the Fire Nation's shades of black and crimson and gold, and even different somehow from the fanciness of the embroideries and tapestries adorning the Earth Kingdom Palace. It felt more comforting. Cozier. More like a home.

That word was one that had grown alien to the banished Prince, a thought that made him smile a bit bitterly. Jet black hair slipped between the gaps in his fingers as his head rested on the foreign piece of furniture, the scent of vanilla slowly dissipating into the room around him. As the last wisp of the scent wafted into the air, Zuko found himself picturing the girl's sleeping form.

He wondered when it was that he had been able to sleep so soundly himself, devoid of any paranoid inklings or fear of being ambushed and kept in chains. When he had been able to so trust another person as to simply fall asleep without worrying over the possible ramifications of such an act.

'_She did look pretty cute like that,'_ he thought to himself, surprise accompanying the seemingly innocuous thought. What was he thinking? Admiring the looks of a simple, Earth Kingdom peasant? He could almost hear Azula's mocking laughter in his ears as he tried to shake the thought from his mind.

He tried to hide the thought with the image of his beloved Mai. Zuko thought of the pale skin, the soft black hair falling down to her waist, and the slender fingers as they ran over whatever part of him she wished to explore. But the more he tried to think of the Fire Nation aristocrat, the more he found himself thinking of the somewhat obnoxious girl he was now apparently sharing a home with.

The long brown braids, one over either shoulder. Comforting, warming olive green eyes, inviting with their simplicity and warmth. The softness of her lips at their first kiss. His golden eyes narrowed as he let the scene play back in his mind. The kiss was innocent, almost tentative. Totally contrary to the first impression he had gained from the girl.

And of course her seemingly overflowing kindness. She really did remind him a great deal of Ty Lee, but without the heavy baggage of tagging along with his icy sister. How a firebender could be so cold was always a mystery to him. The more he thought of the peasant girl, the more confused he became.

He still loved Mai, that much he was sure of. Fairly sure of. Kind of sure of. The feelings he had felt so clearly when he was around her began to fade, and he found himself questioning things he probably should have questioned earlier.

Did he really like Mai, or was it another way his sister had tricked him for her own amusement? Mai did, after all, spend nearly as much time with Azula as Ty Lee did. But surely Mai wouldn't just play him like that. The mistrusting, sinister nature instilled in him by his father poked at the small doubt, and he found himself wondering all over again who he was, and what he was doing with his life.

After a few fruitless minutes of brooding to himself, the young Prince growled, ruffling his hair as he rolled over onto his stomach, cursing into the soft green fabric lining the bed. Figuring that thinking was getting him nowhere, he reluctantly pulled the blanket down, slipping beneath it after slipping off his outer layers of clothing.

The frustration continued to gnaw at him as sleep crept up on him, his last thought before trailing off to sleep of the bright smile of the girl from the teashop. "Jin..." he whispered, the simple word bringing a smile to his tortured face as he slipped of to the comforting embrace of sleep. He felt for the first time in seemingly an entire lifetime that he was safe, that nothing would happen if he shut his eyes for a little bit.

"Kids, it's time for dinner!" Ren's perky voice sounded through the hall, signaling the meal for the night. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, the older woman waited for signs of life from the young people residing within the inn. Straining her ears a bit, she listened for the tell tale signs, a frown tugging at her lips as she heard only one door open.

"I think Jin's pretty sleepy, because I haven't seen her for a couple of hours. Same with Lee," Rika said evenly, her shoulders rising and falling in a shrug of indifference as she made her way past her mother. The older woman fumed a bit, not wanting to disturb the peace of occasionally troublesome teenagers.

"Alright, you two, even if you're tired, we still have dinner at the usual time," she said heatedly, wanting to enjoy the meal as a family with their new guest. The home shook a bit as she stalked up the stairs and down the hall towards the two rooms. Stopping in the center of the hall, she made a mental count, down from 10 and hoping that the two wouldn't need her to come in to interrupt them.

"Alright, mom, I'm coming," Jin answered, knowing that even though her mother could be fairly easy going, making her mad was not something that anyone wanted to deal with. A smile graced the older woman's lips as she listened to her daughter padding heavily in the comfortable room to her right.

Turning her head to the left, she listened to the clearly groggy, apathetic movements of the teenage boy in the room to her left, a small chuckle escaping her lips. After another few moments, both doors opened near simultaneously, bringing the two teens face to face. A nervous spark erupted between the two of them before they looked away.

Mother's intuition kicked into gear at the nervous way Zuko was looking towards the floor, and the dark flush on her daughter's cheeks. As though the girl had been caught doing something highly embarrassing. _'Ah, to be so young again,'_ she thought sarcastically as the girl's friend gave the older woman a polite bow.

"Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought," he said, not chancing a look up towards the busty brunette trailing a short distance behind him. His boots shuffled a bit along the hardened floor as he made his way down the stairs, mind buzzing with intriguing thoughts.

Ren watched the nervous boy disappear down the stairwell, leaving her along with her daughter. Casting a glance at the oddly silent girl, she felt a somewhat teasing smirk tugging at her lips, the girl fidgeting in place, something she was certainly not one to do. If she hadn't known better, she would swear that something strange had happened. If she hadn't known better, anyway. Lee certainly didn't seem the type to do something like that.

"Sorry, mom, I think I was a little too sleepy myself," Jin answered, wincing in nervous anticipation at the smirk on her mother's face. Running her fingers through her hair, the young girl straightened the odd strands of loose hair before quickly shuffling down towards the family dining room.

"My little girl is growing up," the mother whispered to herself, wondering how the temporary member of their little family might feel about her daughter. It certainly proved to be an interesting few days.

* * *

**Ah, Jin's so easy to read. I wonder if the mom will try to get these two kids together? Only time will tell. Next time we get an awkward family dinner and then Zuko's first night under the same roof as the lovely Jin. Also, the next update from me will be the AU Jinko story, but I am trying to decide how smutty to make it. Also deciding if I want to make it a high school AU or not, so thoughts on that are also welcome. Until next time, good readers.**


End file.
